Artemis Fowl and the Mask
by escape artists
Summary: 3 years after TLC. Ark Sool is trying to take over the world. Artemis & friends, have to save the world. but Artemis' emotional mask is deteriorating, and he is discovering emotions that he did not know he had AH rated for safety.
1. thinking of you

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the settings or characters from the Artemis Fowl books

**Home of Artemis Fowl, Dublin, Ireland, and 9:30 PM.**

"Butler," Artemis asked, "What's the difference between love and attraction?" Artemis sat with his body guard and good friend; Domovoi Butler sat in the parlor of Artemis's new home. Artemis missed Fowl manor, where his ancestors had lived for centuries. But he found living in the same home as his three-year-old, twin siblings, Adam, and Ashley. This of course, was accompanied by the ever-present suspicion held by his parents since he returned from a three-year disappearance. During this time, he was actually, attempting to bring the demon island of Hybras into the twenty-first century, using the magic that he stole from his fairy friends. Though he had missed his target by three years. Of course, he couldn't tell his parents that. He had been presumed dead; he would never be truly trusted by his parents again. While Artemis was time traveling, his left eye was switched with that of Holly Short, his best friend, Holly was a P.I. in Haven, an underground fairy city. Holly short was an elf and a fairy, but "fairy" was just a general term. At one time, she had even been the only female leprechaun officer, but that was just a job, a job that she quit when a gnome name Ark Sool was hired as commander. Ark Sool was recently fired for wanting to destroy the entire demon population. Ever since they switched eyes, Artemis just could not stop thinking about her. It was only recently that that he might be attracted to her, but no, it was different. He was not concerned with her appearance at all; her character entranced Artemis. He knew Holly was a better person than he was Artemis accepted this. Though he wished it wasn't true.

"Artemis_… Artemis… Artemis!" _Butler knew he was lost in his own thoughts. He was used to this by now.

"Oh, sorry Butler, what did you say?"

"Well Artemis, I'm not going to ask you why you asked, but I will tell you that I am not very good with this subject," Butler did wonder though, why Artemis cared so much as to ask his advice. He had a few suspicions, and surprisingly, very few of them involved Minerva Paradizo. Minerva was more like Artemis Fowl the second than anyone he had ever met before. She was very pretty, Artemis was attracted to her, but Butler didn't think that Artemis would misinterpret attraction for love. " I guess that love often starts with attraction, but I think that love would have more to do with personality than physical beauty, though, love can start other ways, like a strong friendship or common interests."

Artemis pondered his, he first thought of Minerva, whom although was admittedly very pretty, with an intellect to rival Artemis's own, but, for some reason, Artemis did not really seem to be in love with her. It stopped there; there was nothing more to his attraction to her. He then thought of Holly Short, he thought of the first time he met her. Artemis, 12 years old at the time, captured her and held her for ransom. Artemis would never forgive himself for this. He had been foolish and unfeeling. But since then, as he grew as a person, Artemis was slowly able to gain her trust, and eventually, her friendship. Though she was very pretty, Artemis didn't really care, he valued her friendship more than any possession or any amount of money in the world, (and for Artemis, that meant a lot) of course, he could never tell Holly that. Artemis cared for who she was, as a person, much more than he ever thought was possible. Without Holly Short, Artemis would still be the evil, heartless thief who cared only for himself, though Holly always seemed to know that he was a good person deep down. Artemis thanked Butler for answering his question. He went upstairs where he sat down on his bed, still pondering when his communicator rang.

**Section 8 HQ. Lower Elements 8:55 PM.**

"What's going on, why did I have to come here, will SOMEONE tell me what's going ON here?" Holly Short was close to yelling she was half-furious at Foaly for calling her so late, claiming it was urgent. And half nervous, because if she had to be here, right now, it had to be important, and chances are, it had something to do with Artemis Fowl. It had been a while since she had seen him.

There she went again, thinking about him. Holly was getting annoyed. This had been happening for two years now ever since they worked together to save the demons, and Artemis saved her life, then they switched left eyes, now she kept thinking about him. The strange thing was, that they had both saved each other's lives many times, though, they had never switched eyes before. And of course, now she was mad at herself.

" Someone's just a teensy bit irritable this evening." Foaly said for right behind her. Holly jumped about a foot into the air. A difficult task being only a meter tall.

" Don't sneak up on me like that!" Holly said fiercely, Foaly cringed.

" Holly, you look like you haven't slept in a week!" Foaly observed, " Are you all right?" Foaly was genuinely worried about her; he had never seen her like this before!

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, now please can you get to the point?" The truth was, Holly hadn't slept in longer than a week, she kept thinking about Artemis. She made a mental note to punch that child when she saw him next. Maybe she could just walk up to him, shielded and hit him. Well he was technically not a child anymore. She knew she would regret it though, he was her best friend, and she had a way of knowing exactly what he was feeling, he could generally tell what she was thinking, this she would probably never understand.

When Foaly finally answered, he looked quite scared for once, as if he really felt he wouldn't be able to fix whatever problem they were faced with. That was probably why Holly had to be there, because she was needed to go and get Artemis so they could embark on some dangerous adventure, and save the world. Though she was surprised that Foaly would actually admit to needing Artemis' help, but sure enough.

" Holly, I need you to go and get Artemis to help us, there's a crisis, and this one is really bad. I would send someone else but he's not going to like this, and you _are _his best friend."

" What could possibly be so _awfu_l that you actuallyadmit to needing the help of Artemis Fowl?" Holly asked skeptically.

Foaly said only two words, that was all he needed to say. " It's Sool"

"_What!?" _ Mulch said from behind Holly. He had just arrived, along with Doodah Day. They were Holly's partners in the P.I. business. Before that, mulch was a thief, in and out of jail for 300 years; Mulch had given up his magic entering into human dwellings to steal from those who lived there. Doodah was a fish smuggling pixie who could drive any vehicle you gave him, even if Martians built it.

" So, what can we do to help?" Doodah asked excitedly.

" As hard as it is for me to say it, we cannot beat this alone, and since the mud men are in danger too, we have to ask Artemis to help us. I decided we should just gather up the entire team."

" Wait, does that include Minerva?" Holly asked, she didn't know why she didn't want it to. She really didn't have any reason to not give her a chance.

"Yes, I think so," Foaly said " Qwan and No1 also." We need all the help we can get here.

" Holly will go ahead, and you all will meet at Artemis new home tomorrow, I'll be with you in spirit, in the PA system, the security system including cameras and microphones."

**Home of Artemis Fowl, Dublin Ireland, 10:09 PM.**

" Hello Holly" Artemis said answering his communicator. " Is there a problem?"

" I'm coming for a visit, just thought that I might call ahead. Of course there's a problem! And you're not going to like it, this is even bad enough for Foaly to admit he needed your help." Holly almost laughed a little there, almost.

" Really, that bad?" _This is serious_. Artemis thought.

" That's not fair!" Foaly interjected.

" Oh, yes it is, stop whining." Holly said annoyed. Artemis noted stress in her voice.

" Holly, are you alright?" Artemis asked, worried now.

" Oh, that reminds me, I have to remember to hit you later. I'm about 10 minutes away."

Artemis cringed, "Ok, you have my permission to enter, but why do you want to hit me?"

Holly hung up.


	2. windows to the mind

. This chapter gets sort of confusing; it will make perfect sense soon

I promise. It's very important to the story I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl books, settings or characters sorry, I totally forgot to put it in last chapter. Sorry.

**Home of Artemis Fowl 9:22 PM.**

"Ow, that hurt…Butler, Holly's here, apparently it's urgent" Artemis said as Holly materialized on a chair across from him. Artemis still didn't understand what he'd done to upset Holly. He seriously hoped he wasn't the one that put her into this stressful state.

" No, I'm not going to tell you what you did,"

" I didn't ask you." Artemis replied a little confused. He was certain he hadn't said anything.

Holly didn't understand, she knew that it wasn't Artemis' fault that she kept thinking about him, she reasoned that it might be because he had saved her life. And she knew that she should probably apologize.

" Artemis, I'm sorry, I shouldn't hit you, it wasn't your fault."

" That's ok," Artemis replied, feeling just a little better " It isn't as though I haven't done worse to you."

Holly paused at this, confused " like what?"

Artemis didn't know if he should be glad or offended at this, he decided to be worried. " Are you sure you are all right Holly? You look like you haven't slept in three weeks!" The truth was, Artemis hadn't slept well either, mostly thinking about Holly.

" Oh, you mean that whole hostage thing don't you? I'm sorry, I'm fine, I promise," She said as she saw the looks on Artemis and Butler's faces. " I just, haven't been thinking clearly lately. This will be the most difficult world-saving adventure we've faced so far. Even you might be challenged for once Artemis."

"What exactly are we up against Holly?" Butler asked. Not really wanting to hear the answer.

_They're not going to like this. _Holly thought

" Please just tell us Holly" Artemis said.

" Apparently. Sool's gone crazy since he was fired. And now he is going to attempt to start a war and destroy the humans."

_Sool seemed crazy _before _he was fired _Artemis thought.

" Good point Artemis." Holly replied. _Wait a minute _Artemis thought _what?_

" I _said, _Good point Artemis."

" But he didn't say anything." Butler commented. This was all very confusing.

" Yes he did," Holly insisted " He said that Sool was probably already crazy."

Artemis' eyes widened slightly, he now understood what was going on

**Section 8 HQ, Haven City, Lower Elements 9:40 PM.**

Foaly sat watching the screen very confused, It was like he was only getting half of the conversation. He watched as Artemis' eyes widened, it was then that he realized exactly what was happening. And he knew Artemis had just figured it out too. What if, they were actually hearing some of each other's thoughts, because of their eyes? Maybe, instead of the soul, the eyes are the windows to the mind!

**Home of Artmis Fowl, Dublin Ireland, 9:38 PM.**

This realization hit Artemis at about the same time. He thought about telling Holly, but he decided that at the moment it was a really bad idea.

" Never mind, that's not important right now." Artemis said, taking control of the situation. " We all need some rest, Foaly, will you please contact everyone and tell them to meet here tomorrow morning?"

" Already on it Artemis, Mulch, Doodah, N°1, and Qwan are coming up tomorrow. And your _girlfriend _is booked for the next flight to Dublin, she'll be here by eleven o-clock in the morning." Artemis and Holly both cringed and the word _girlfriend. _

Artemis sat thinking, he felt dishonest for not telling Holly about their mind connection. And, for some reason, this bothered him. He made a promise to himself that he would never lie to Holly again. Artemis had a sickening feeling of doom about the entire situation. He decided that he would talk to Butler.

" Butler, I need to speak with you in the kitchen, Foaly, can you please, turn off the cameras and microphones in the kitchen? And keep them off during our conversation?"

" Ok, but keeping important information to yourself is dishonesty Artemis" Artemis knew he was really talking about not telling Holly the truth before. But he just said, " Trust me here Foaly."

Artemis and Butler went into the kitchen and sat down at opposite sides of the table, so that they were facing each other. Butler wanted to ask Artemis what was going on, but he thought better of it, if he was going to find out, Artemis would tell him soon enough.

" Butler, we have a problem.

Ok, so, you may have figured out that there is more romance than action in the story, but it IS coming, just not yet.


	3. self proclaimed best friend

"This problem, it has nothing to do with Sool, does it?" Butler replied knowingly.

"No, I'm afraid not." Artemis replied.

"This _problem_, wouldn't happen to be about three feet tall with red hair? Would she?" Butler smiled and winked.

"Is it that obvious?" Artemis sighed.

"Apparently not, Or else Foaly would have said something." Butler said. But Artemis didn't agree Foaly wouldn't want to distract Artemis from the mission at hand.

"Maybe so, but what should I do? I know we could never be together, but I feel I _must_ be with her."

"Well, there's only one thing you can do Artemis."

"I know Butler, but it _still_ wouldn't take the LEP very long to find me, even if I _did_ flee the country."

"That's not the option I was talking about." Butler said, laughing a little

"You aren't seriously suggesting that I tell her, are you?"

"Someone once told me, that every person has only one true love. And every person meets his or her true love. When you recognize it, then you have to acknowledge that, before it is too late. If I am right in thinking you would never fall for a fairy unless it was true love, then you are making Holly miserable for the rest of her life too. Besides, she will eventually notice, or else recognize her feelings for you. And either way, she ends up unhappy. It would be better if you tell her."

"You said that you weren't good with these things Butler." Artemis pointed out.

"That particular piece of wisdom, I gained from my father. You need to tell her eventually Artemis."

"I guess you are right, but that would destroy the mission, not to mention our friendship. I can't tell her, at least not yet." But what he was really thinking was _what if she doesn't love me back, I don't think I could take that._

"Yes, of course, and you _aren't_ more concerned with rejection right now, Artemis." Butler replied sarcastically.

"That isn't the point! I _can't_ tell her," Artemis sighed, "But, I have no choice, one way or another, she'll find out soon after this whole ordeal is over with."

"You'll do the right thing, I trust you." Butler replied, "Now why don't we all just get some sleep."

Artemis said goodnight to Butler, then excited into the parlor, where Holly lay, apparently sleeping. "I know you probably wish to not be disturbed captain, or you would not be feigning sleep."

Holly groaned, "Then why, mud boy, do you insist on disturbing me?"

"Well, as your self-proclaimed best friend, I was worried about you." Artemis replied smiling.

"You're not my self-proclaimed best friend. You _are _my best friend." Holly sighed, "I'm not going to be able to get you to go away, am I?" said Holly, smiling back.

"No." Artemis replied flatly.

"Ok, then what is it?"

"This will be our most perilous adventure yet, if you are too stressed for this, it's ok, we can all just die without you saving someone's life every ten minutes."

"No, I can handle it," Holly said, when she saw the look on Artemis' face she added "I promise."

"Ok, I trust you Holly, if you truly think you can, then you can. Just get some rest."

Now of course, Holly felt _really_ bad for being so sour toward Artemis. He actually was the best friend she had. It was surprising, she knew she used to hate him, but now, even after all that he had done to her, she really cared about him. It almost made sense, considering they were so often saving the world together. _Maybe, _said a persistent voice in her head _you feel just a bit more than friendship for him._ No! Of course not, that was _absolutely_ absurd. _Wow _Hollythought _I do need rest._


	4. To the Jet!

**Home of Artemis Fowl 8:07 AM.**

Artemis went down stairs to breakfast in a wonderful mood. He found Butler cracking eggs into a frying pan in the kitchen; Holly sat at the table talking to him about the latest weapons in section 8, she had only been there a few minutes when Artemis arrived. When Artemis entered she looked up at him and smiled, "good morning," she said. Holly had slept surprisingly well that night.

"Good morning to you also, I trust you both slept well."

"Yes, and you?" Said butler. It was good to see Artemis in such a good mood Butler smiled at him.

"Yes actually, I did." Artemis replied. He sat down at the table next to Holly.

When breakfast was over Artemis sat alone in the parlor, with the widows closed and the curtains shut tight. The only light coming from a few lamps scattered around the room. He was waiting for the others and trying desperately to devise a plan of some sort. Holly and Butler sat in another room, talking, not wanting to distract Artemis.

"Is he _always _like this?" Holly asked " Or is it only in times of crisis?"

"Artemis? Oh no, he's just nervous," Butler said, "and he's almost never this happy, he doesn't have many friends other than you and me."

"Does he just sit alone and think up evil plans all day? Or does he actually have a life?" Holly inquired, she never really thought about Artemis' life outside of saving the world.

"Actually, Artemis hasn't done anything evil for about two years now." Butler replied with a smile. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Ok, well we had better go see the others now." Holly said with a large smile, she would never admit it, but Holly was proud of Artemis.

"I don't see why we can't just find Sool, capture him, and put him in a nice, padded cell, where he will be miserable forever." Mulch said once they had all sat down together in the parlor.

"Because Mulch, a bunch of fairies running around on the surface trying to capture another fairy who probably doesn't care if he's seen by humans would be a little bit counterproductive. Anyway, we don't know where to look for him." Holly replied, losing patience.

"Holly, there are two problems with what you just said." Came Foaly's voice from the speaker on the wall. "I have recently tracked the threat e-mail he sent us. It came from some hotel in Beijing China. And two, you neglected to mention that he is heavily armed."

"Foaly, tell me that you're lying." Holly said becoming a bit frightened this could complicate things.

"Last night it was discovered that the entire LEP stock of Neutrino 3000's has been stolen. I'll give you three chances to guess who took them."

"Ok, well we can't do anything about it now. You said he was in China?" Holly said, changing the subject. She did not want to think about Sool with weapons.

"Why would he go to China?" Doodah asked.

"To kidnap the emperor." Artemis and Butler say simultaneously.

"Why?" asked Holly.

"Well, Holly, if you want to weaken and anger one of the most powerful countries in the world, what do you do? " Artemis asked as if it were obvious.

Everyone sat for a moment in silence, letting the impact of all this new information; Mulch was the first to speak after the long silence. "To the jet!" He shouted.

This brought everyone out of his or her trance. The two demon warlocks got up together; they stood, watching everyone else get to their feet. Artemis glanced at Holly; they smiled at each other. Then they both looked away, still smiling, just for a moment. N°1 and Qwan exchanged glances, this could get interesting.

"Mulch, you know that we can't leave until Minerva gets here," said Holly, a little frustrated with the fact.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Apparently, we won't have to wait any longer." Said Qwan.


	5. thank you

"Hello everyone, sorry I took so long, what did I miss?"

"How about we explain on the way." Holly decided. " Explaining it all to Minerva is going o take a while."

Artemis paused, "Holly is right, we don't have time, Sool could strike at any time, we must be ready."

"Wait," Minerva said, "who is Sool?"

"We'll explain on the plane." Doodah Day replied excitedly, finally, the mission was starting.

"_Now, _can we go?" Mulch asked impatiently.

"Yes, Mulch, now we can go." Butler replied.

**Dublin airport, 11:35, Am**

**"**So, basically, there is an x-commander of the Lower Elements Police force out to kidnap the emperor of China so that he can make the humans fight with the humans, in order to destroy the human race?" Minerva tried to understand.

Holly and Artemis exchanged a glance. "Yes, I think that is about right." Artemis answered. " Did we mention he had the entire police stock of Neutrino 3000's?"

"That is some kind of weapon, isn't it?" Minerva said worriedly. " It also means he has accomplices."" Artemis, you did forget to mention that he is completely insane." Holly added.

"I suppose I did forget to mention that, didn't I., Thank you Holly." Artemis replied.

Mulch pretended to choke on the sandwich he was eating. " Artemis, I could have sworn I just heard you say 'thank you' I believe I may be going deaf."

"I suppose I did didn't I?" Artemis said thoughtfully. Deciding not to mention that going deaf would not make him hear Artemis say 'thank you'.

"Maybe," Holly added thoroughly enjoying the conversation. " Someone replaced the real Artemis with someone who has manners."

"No, " said butler, joining the fun for once, " I would have noticed, I guess he's just becoming a better person every day."

"Ok, Ok, that's enough, if you want to make fun of me, do it while we are not trying to save the world." Artemis interrupted. "Or better yet, don't." He looked down at the ground, Artemis really had been trying to be a better person lately, and he probably had not committed a single criminal act since before he left to save the demons.

When everyone had boarded the plane, Artemis went off to sit alone, with the hope of devising a plan. It took him two hours before he could come up with anything. And what he came up with was far from perfect. Actually, forget perfect, this plan was practically impossible. But it was all he had. Artemis got up from his seat, and walked over to where the others were sitting.

"I think I have a plan," Artemis and Holly said simultaneously.

"You have a plan?" they both asked at the same time.

"Ok, so why don't we talk about it together." Artemis suggested.

"Ok, Artemis." Holly said.

As the two friends walked together, Artemis tried desperately to think of a better plan. But his efforts were made in vain. There was absolutely nothing he could do. If his theory was correct, and he was absolutely certain that it would be proven so, there was nothing he could do.

"Why don't you go first." Artemis suggested as they sat down to discuss their ideas. Artemis only wanted Holly to explain her idea first because he had a sneaking suspicion that the two plans would be the same. And he knew that he definitely did not want to explain something like that to her, not now at least. So Artemis listened to a plan almost completely identical to his own, adding comments and asking questions until she finished.

When Holly explained to Artemis the last part of her plan, she expected him to say something about how dangerous that was. What she didn't expect was how Artemis actually replied.

"I think your ideas are the best we are going to come up with, so if you think we can carry out your plan, we will." Artemis decided.

"But who will do the dangerous part at the end?" Holly inquired nervously.

"I will." Artemis said flatly. Holly really couldn't think of a reason why Artemis would offer to risk his life, and for some reason, she didn't want him to. A look of fear and dismay flashed on her face.

"Are you sure, Artemis," holly paused and then continued "why?"

"Captain, I insist." Artemis replied. He paused, "I have to do this."

"You always call me 'captain before you do something stupid!" Holly reminded him, realizing how much she sounded like Commander Root. "Or else something that you know I won't like."

Artemis smiled at this, she was right after all. Holly obviously didn't want Artemis to put himself in danger.

"Are you absolutely sure that we should do this?" Holly asked worriedly.

Artemis paused; he had to choose his words very carefully. "I couldn't have thought of anything better my self." He replied. Foaly gave his "you-are-really pushing-it" cough. "Yes Foaly?" Artemis asked as if he had no idea what Foaly meant.

"I once heard it said," Foaly said, " that a lie is any communication made with the intent to deceive. Isn't that interesting. "

"Foaly, are you nervous?" Artemis countered "I've noticed that when you get nervous, you tend to say many things that are not relevant to the situation." Artemis stressed the words not relevant, just a little.

Holly felt as if there was something that she was missing. Like a hidden meaning behind the conversation. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong here. If only she could figure out what it was. Holly decided that they must just be nervous. She looked up at Artemis, there seemed to be another emotion there, Holly thought a moment. He wasn't depressed, was he? But why? Oh, well there was no use in trying to concentrate on anything right now. There was too much to think about. A thousand thoughts swam through her mind, few of them good, many involving the phrase, _What if… _Holly thought about all the things that could go wrong, she realized that none of these thoughts had anything to do with her own safety. Plenty of them were about her friends. _What about Artemis, what if something awful happened to him, would you ever forgive yourself _that persistent voice came again. _If he were dying, would you tell him how you really feel?_ Holly froze, she snapped back in her mind. _There's nothing to tell! _She wasn't so positive that she believed that anymore.


	6. Minerva's chapter

**Ok, this one needed it's own chapter, basically, while Artemis and Holly are talking about a plan, on the plane. It's sort of cute, I like it, and it was fun to write. Also, in this story, Minerva is going to be useful, which means out of character for her. She is also more girly, and nicer, so I need us all to work together and try really hard not to hate her. I did not put her in the story at all when I first wrote it, and I'm sorry that she is out of character, flame me if you want to, but I could not deal with her the way she was. I tried to make her less of a Mary-sue also.**

Minerva was confused, she watched silently as Much Diggums and Doodah Day, whom she had recently been introduced to, sniggered together quietly, though about what she had no idea, it was starting to bother her. After all, this was absolutely no time for laughter. Only Artemis and Holly did not seem to notice them. They were sitting and discussing their plan together. She could not hear what was being said, but judging by the looks on their faces, it wasn't good.

"Just what do you two think is so funny?" Minerva asked them.

"Didn't you notice?" Doodah asked pointing at Artemis and Holly with his thumb.

"Apparently not, or I would not be asking." Minerva replied trying to stay calm.

Mulch put a hand on Doodah's shoulder, signaling that he wanted to be the one to answer her. Minerva wasn't going to like this." Ok, so you don't know Holly and Artemis as well as we do. Though, I thought you would notice, since you have a crush on Artemis-"

"I do _not_! We are and always will be friends; I thought so at first too. But I am beginning to suspect that he is incapable of that kind of emotion."

"That is what we thought, until now." Mulch replied.

Minerva glanced back to where Doodah had been pointing. "You don't mean-"

"Yes, I think so," He glanced back at the two of them "Isn't it interesting?"

Butler leaned in close to them, for once joining in on the conversation. "I am not sure, But I do not believe that Artemis' feelings are unrequited" He said thoughtfully, then he sat up straight again, going back to his own thoughts.

"What does that mean?" said Mulch and Doodah simultaneously.

"It _means_," _said_ Minerva impatiently. "That Butler thinks that Holly feels the same way."

"Oh," said Mulch " Right. I knew that."

"Well, I don't know, this seems a little farfetched, don't you think, I mean really, I never thought that was possible."

"Oh, it's possible," said Qwan flatly, who had been listening the entire time, but was not very interested. Almost as if, to him, it was only a matter of time before this would happen. "If you have any doubt, just watch them for about five minutes, follow their eyes, watch their facial expressions, you'll see." Minerva looked, but she did not have to wait very long, she tried to read Artemis' lips and caught the words 'not relevant to the situation.' Since he was not looking at Holly, Minerva decided that he must have been talking to Foaly. She watched Holly's slightly puzzled expression change to thoughtfulness, she saw that change to worry, sadness, she looked at Artemis, Then scowled, But a look of uncertainty flash across her face, that was when she was sure of it. _How _hadshe been so stupid, to not see it before now? She did not know, but she knew that this would be a problem. The fate of the world was going to be determined, and Minerva was not sure they were up to saving it this time. This would be their worst challenge yet.

**Ok, what did you think? Tell me please, and really, I know my chapters are short, I'll try to make them each more like 1000 words instead of 500, but I won't post as often.**


	7. friends and bombs

**A/N: ok, new chapter… now you get to see how I changed Minerva. Smiles.**

**Beijing, China, 3:00 PM. **

"Is everyone absolutelypositive that they know exactly what they are to do?" Artemis inquired for the umpteenth time. Everyone groaned

"Yes" Butler said putting a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "We'll be fine, you do not have to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous, what makes you think I'm nervous." Replied Artemis, trying to sound more confident than he actually was. It did not seem to fool anyone.

"Well, you have sort of asked us the same question about 15 times." Holly explained.

"And just for the record, we haven't forgotten what we were supposed to do since the tenth time." Mulch added with a smile.

"Well, shall we get started then?" Artemis asked. " Mulch, Doodah, Butler. I trust that you know what to do?"

…

Mulch put away his rock polish. "Ok, We're in" He said confidently, "lets go find where they are keeping of all their weapons"

"Mulch, You need to keep as quiet as possible, we don't want to be caught." Butler whispered as the three of them stepped into a long, dark, corridor. They were in a deserted warehouse of some sort. It was cold, and the only sign of life was the cockroaches scurrying around on the floor. Butler had memorized their instructions. Their job was simple. Mulch was to go and unlock every door in the building until he found the place where the weapons were being stored. Butler and Doodah Day were to destroy all the weapons and fairy technology they could find, that way, the enemy was unarmed, and there would be nothing fairy related left for any humans to find.

The first room that they entered was filled with neutrino 3000's. Butler thought that this was very odd. He went to investigate, he picked one up and studied it closely, He immediately realized that it was made of plastic!

"These are not real!" Butler exclaimed, he ran his fingers along a few hanging on the wall. Mulch looked around and noticed a large, square, metallic object on the ground. He picked it up and a bomb was revealed underneath, the clock read ten seconds!

"Um… you guys, I think we may have bigger problems right now!" The other two turned and saw the bomb on the ground. They all ran for the door.

**7…6…5…**

They were out of the room and running down the corridor. Red lights were flashing above their heads. Mulch held the square object to his chest; he felt it might be of importance.

**4…3…2…**

They were almost to the door. None of them were sure that they would make it out.

**1…0…**

This last second seemed to last an eternity, they all made it out the door, But just in time. The building exploded, the force threw them through the air at least 10 feet. But, they were alive.

The others had been waiting in the car, at the far side of the parking lot. Artemis watched as the building exploded, and his friends were thrown through the air. Artemis, Holly, Minerva, N°1, and Qwan, all ran from the vehicle to see them. When they arrived, Doodah, who had magic, unlike Butler and Mulch, sat up straight, he appeared Ok.

Holly knelt down and but her hand on Mulch's chest. She was used to being the only one in the group with the ability to heal. But before the blue sparks could even start the healing process, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Qwan standing behind her

"No offense intended Miss Short, but I believe I should do this part." He said kindly. Holly knew that he was right. She really had to save her magic for the rest of the mission. And Qwan was a warlock. So, feeling a little left out, she went to stand next to Artemis and watch.

Minerva walked over, a little distressed. "Are they going to be alright?" she asked nervously. Holly ignored her completely. Artemis did not seem to notice Holly's reaction. "They will be fine; I forgot to mention that the fairy people have healing powers." He replied. Minerva looked relieved. Then she noticed that Holly was ignoring her.

"Can I speak with you a moment please?" She asked politely.

"Ok," Holly replied. She was a little annoyed, but she had nothing better to do. They walked a good distance away from the others so they would not be overheard. Holly looked up at Minerva, but did not look into her eyes. Instead she focused her gaze slightly above and left of Minerva's left shoulder.

"I do not believe that we have had a chance to be properly introduced." Minerva said politely. "You are Holly Short, Right?" Holly did not say anything she just nodded.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Minerva asked, very irritated. "What did I do to make you so angry at me?" she continued before Holly could answer, more to herself then to Holly. Minerva's face grew thoughtful. Then her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before a huge smile appeared on her face.

"I know!" She said excitedly "You were under the impression that I liked Artemis as more than a friend, right?" She asked, not giving Holly a chance to answer, she continued. "Oh, I am so, so sorry Holly, you have it all wrong. Artemis and I are friends, and we have a lot in common, but our feelings for each other stop there." She said happily. For some reason, Holly was relieved to hear this. "I thought that I liked him, but I don't think so anymore." She added. Holly just sat there through all of this, dumbstruck; she had no idea what to say. What did Minerva think Artemis had to do with this? It was all so confusing.

"Wait… what… I… what?" Holly stammered. Minerva bent down to look Holly straight in the eye. She put a hand on Holly's shoulder.

"Artemis is just my friend. I will not try to take him from you." She said slowly, letting the impact of this statement sink in. Minerva hugged Holly, who still did not know what to think.

"I am glad we had this talk." Minerva said. Then she held out her hand for Holly to shake.

"Friends?" Minerva asked Holly excitedly. Holly shook it. She was happy, and she did not hate Minerva nearly as much as she did before.

Just then N°1 ran up to them. "Come see what Mulch found!" He said excitedly

A/N: ok, not gonna tell you what mulch found… mwahahaha…review please 


	8. change of plans

**A/N: Smiles for all, um I feel the need to remind you that the characters and settings and stuff, are totally not mine, (not that any of us would want to be responsible for Minerva) Hehehe JK**

When Holly got to where the others were standing. Everything seemed to be normal. Mulch and Butler were completely healed, and Artemis sat with Minerva. They were fiddling with what appeared to be a large metal rectangle. It was probably some piece of technology that Holly had never seen before.

"What's that?" Holly asked, though she was not really interested, she was curious.

"We don't know." Minerva confessed. Just then, the surface lit up and Ark Sool's face appeared in the center.

"Hello, and congratulations on surviving this long." Came his voice from the box.

"Is that the person you told me about, the one who is going to attempt to take over the world?" Minerva asked, though she knew that it was, Minerva wanted confirmation of her suspicion. Holly looked at her and nodded. Holly felt like she should be nicer to Minerva. Though Holly would never say anything about why that was. The image on the screen continued.

"I, as you already know, an commander Ark Sool."

"You mean X-Commander Ark Sool you creep!" Mulch spat back fiercely.

"Mulch, you do know that this is a recording, and that the x-commander Ark Sool has no ability to hear you right now, right?" Artemis asked. Artemis thought that this was obvious, because Sool did not answer Minerva's question.

"Yeah of co-"

Mulch did not have time to finish that answer as he was interrupted by the image of Ark Sool starting to speak again.

"If you are receiving this message, then the chances are you have survived so far. But it will not be for much longer. Because at exactly 2:00 PM. September the first of this year, I shall carry out my plan to destroy the human race. But I can promise you one thing, I will not be in China." The image laughed maniacally. The fairy on the screen spoke calmly, though if you looked at his eyes it was easy to tell just how angry he really was.

"But, the first, that is tomorrow!" Minerva objected, knowing perfectly well that everyone was already aware of this.

Only Holly noticed what the screen was saying now, everyone was talking, except for Artemis, who was thinking, and Holly, who was listening. She watched as Sool stopped laughing long enough to utter one sentence.

"Oh, and you have about five seconds to go before this message self destructs."

Holly knew that she did not have time to run. She had to act quickly. Holly picked up the device and threw it as far as she could. It exploded in midair about 15 feet away. This caught everyone's attention Holly sat down next to Artemis and smiled happily as everyone stared in amazement, having no idea to what had just happened.

"He said it was going to explode in five seconds," Holly said happily. "I think that was more like four to me."

Everyone stared in disbelief. Realizing how close they had all come to being reduced to a cinder. Artemis was the fist to return to normal.

"Well, I believe we have quite a bit to do in a very short amount of time." He said with a frown, "We should probably attempt to formulate some sort of plan."

That was all they needed to get moving again. Everyone started to talk at once, everyone wondering what he or she was to do now. Holly and Artemis did not move they sat facing each other, without saying a word. Finally Artemis, who had been at a loss for words found something to say.

"I told you that you would end up saving all of our lives." He said, with just a trace of a smile.

"It was my turn." Holly replied after a moment's pause. She did not move for a moment, she looked into Artemis's eyes and smiled. She walked away without another word.

Artemis scowled, he was furious with himself. How could he let himself fall for his best friend, and a fairy? He must be going insane. He walked back to the car in silence. He tried to let no emotion show on his face. It was no longer as easy as it used to be. His mask was leaving him.

Mulch watched as Artemis sat down next to him. He was worried by Artemis's completely blank expression; he had seen that look on Artemis before. It never meant anything good.

"So, what is the plan?" Doodah asked nervously.

"I do not know at the moment, but I will be sure to inform you all if and when I come to a conclusion." Artemis answered flatly.

When She head Artemis's emotionless voice Holly immediately knew that Artemis was slipping behind his mask again, she knew that something was wrong.

"Artemis… are you alright?" Holly asked a little worried.

"Yes," was his only reply.

"Are you going to say anything else?" She asked.

"Not if I can help it." He paused, and then he continued snapping at her. "I need to concentrate at the moment Captain."

Mulch, Doodah, Minerva, and N°1 all looked up at once. Qwan looked as if he did not notice. Holly looked stung, but soon composed herself.

"Fine" she said, then she looked down, trying to pretend as if nothing had happened. Mulch glared at Artemis, how could he say something like that? Artemis was supposed to be Holly's best friend, no matter what was distressing him, Artemis had no reason to snap at Holly and call her 'Captain'. It was not technically an insult, but it probably felt that way to Holly. They were supposed to be best friends.

Artemis could feel Holly's despair, coming straight from her mind to his. He knew he should apologize, but did not. The feeling did not go away.

Foaly told them an hour later tat they were in Washington D.C. had found them by locating the _real_ Neutrino 3000's tracking devices. When asked why he did not do that before he informed them that tracing the e-mail was easier and more fun.

When they arrived at the airport Holly had not spoken a word in over an hour. Minerva was getting worried. As everyone was getting on the plan she pulled Artemis to the side. She was absolutely furious she understood perfectly why Artemis was acting this way.

"I can not believe how stupid you are acting Artemis." She told him trying hard not to hit him.

"What has upset you Minerva?" Artemis asked, not in the mood to react to the comment about how stupid he was. As Artemis fowl the second was obviously never stupid.

"You!" Minerva said furiously. "You really hurt Holly when you snapped at her like that! I really don't care how hard you are trying to ignore your feelings for her, you have no right to upset her like that!" Artemis was not expecting this, he had been cruel, and he knew it, and he was wrong to hurt Holly like that.

"I'm sorry." He said solemnly.

"Don't tell me, tell her! Go tell her, right now! " Minerva ordered, still angry with him.

Artemis walked into the plane, and sat next to Holly.

"Hi, Holly." Artemis started.

"Hello _mud boy_." Holly replied, furiously. Artemis winced he probably deserved that.

"I'm sorry Holly." Artemis continued, looking at the floor.

"Sorry for _what_?" she asked impatiently.

Artemis sighed, "I am sorry I upset you, It was an insensitive act. And I was wrong. Please forgive me."

Holly's face brightened "Wait, say that again." She replied excitedly.

"Please forgive me?" Artemis asked, confused

"No, the part before that." Holly said as if it was obvious.

"I was wrong." Artemis repeated sadly. Then he smiled at her. Holly laughed. She realized that she had never heard Artemis Fowl say that before.

**A/N: Aaaaaaaawwwweeeeee is that not adorable, I think this chapter turned out pretty well. Review please.**


	9. welcome to DC

**AN: sorry, I was at camp… hope you like this chapter.**

Foaly the centaur watched silently from the Ops. Room while all of this happened. As he sat there he tried very hard to figure out why everyone was acting so strange. He just did not understand it. Why was Holly so affected when Artemis addressed her by her rank? Was that not to be considered a sign of respect? And why was Minerva yelling at Artemis? Foaly played back the tape that showed that particular conversation. Most of it was hard for him to understand. The most confusing part, Foaly found was when Minerva said "I really don't care how much you are trying to ignore your feelings for her" Everyone knew that Artemis Fowl II was not capable of feeling anything more than friendship for any one, and friendship was difficult for him. Foaly could not come up with any reason for Artemis to ignore his friendship with Holly.

Though out of all of the recent events, the latest had to be the strangest thing Foaly had ever seen. The one thing that he never expected to do. Artemis not only apologized for being insensitive, but he also admitted that he was wrong! And after that, Holly and Artemis were smiling at each other! After whatever Artemis had done, he was immediately forgiven. Even after how upset Holly had been, she forgave him so easily!

_Maybe…_ Foaly thought, _Artemis really does have feelings for Holly._ It all seemed to make sense then. But no, that was impossible. After all hey had put each other through how could Artemis feel even friendship for Holly, and he was thinking that there could be something more to his feelings for her? Not to mention that Artemis knew very well that they could never be together, they were different species! Though Foaly knew that it was possible for a human to fall in love with a fairy, or even a fairy to fall in love with a human. It had happened a few times in history. But in all those cases it was true love that the two had, If one believes in such things. And Foaly did not believe that that was even within the realm of the imagination.

_You did not think that friendship between them was within the realms of the imagination either._ His thoughts reminded him. This was different though; this was absolutely not possible. Foaly looked again at the monitor, where he saw Artemis, now sitting alone, trying to devise a new plan. Artemis looked thoughtful, like he did every time he thought of a plan. He scowled. Obviously he was not doing very well. He looked up at Holly and smiled, not his evil vampire smile, but a soft, warm, and caring smile. It was then that Foaly knew that it had to be true, as impossible as it might seem.

"Artemis." Came Foaly's voice over the speaker so that only Artemis could hear it. "I need to talk to you."

Artemis sighed. "What is it exactly that you wanted to speak to me about Foaly?" Artemis inquired trying not to sound nervous, as he already knew the answer to the question.

"You love Holly, don't you Artemis?" Foaly answered gently, feeling sympathy for him for once.

Artemis gave a small, melancholy, chuckle "I was wondering when you would figure it out." He said sadly.

"Than I think you know what we have to do." Foaly replied, his fears confirmed once again.

Artemis absolutely knew what he had o do. But he could not admit it yet. "I assure you that I know exactly what you have to do. Though, I wish it were not so."

"I shall see you again, after this is all over with. Until then, I wish you luck." Foaly said grimly. If only there was another way.

**Washington D.C. 7:00 Am.**

They were all staying at a motel near the airport. Artemis and butler went to the different rooms and woke everyone up. There were four rooms; each had two beds, a bathroom, and not much else. But it really did not matter; Artemis was going to wake up Qwan and N°1, then Holly and Minerva. Butler would attempt to wake Mulch and Doodah, though Mulch was probably going to be a challenge.

"All right, I need the two of you to wait for us in Mulch and Doodah's room, as Mulch will be the hardest to wake." Artemis said as Qwan and N°1 stood up. Artemis left and moved on to the next room. When he arrived Artemis knocked on the door, just to be polite, and was surprised to hear Holly's voice reply.

"Come in." she said. When Artemis entered he found Holly already awake and brushing her hair. Minerva was asleep across the room.

"Good morning," Artemis and Holly said at the same time. This woke up Minerva, and Artemis smiled for just a moment before he continued.

"If you could please meet us in Mulch and Doodah's room as soon as possible, that would be wonderful, it will probably take us a moment to wake Mulch-"

"Did you try food, like putting some near enough to his face for hi to smell it. That is what we do when he gets knocked unconscious when we are working.

"Does that happen to him a lot?" Minerva questioned.

"Occasionally, " Holly replied smiling.

They all met in Mulch and Doodah's room. 10 minutes later, Mulch had finally been awakened with the help of Holly and Doodah.

…

"Artemis, may I point out that that is completely insane?" Mulch said calmly.

"Mulch, may I point out that you already have?" Artemis mimicked, then returned to his usual seriousness. "Well, I am sorry, but this happens to be the only thing I could come up with."

They sat together, mulch sitting on one bed, Artemis and Butler on the other. The curtains were drawn tight and all the lights were on. Everyone else on the floor, sitting upright in a cross-legged position, everyone was nervous about the situation at hand.

"I Think that it may work, we would just have to be careful, that's all." Holly commented.

"Personally, I think that using psychology against him is a good idea." Foaly observed.

"I'm afraid that I have found a problem with this plan of yours Artemis." Minerva started, everyone turned to look at her as she continued, "I am not in it."

Artemis met her eyes as he spoke. "I am sorry, But Sool did not ever know you, you would not be able to make him angry with you. Besides, I need you to be there to call for help if something goes wrong."

"Another thing Artemis." Holly started, "why do you insist on putting yourself in danger? Do you enjoy taking the most life-threatening parts to yourself?" It troubled Holly; she kept worrying about what could happen to him.

Minerva and Qwan were the only two out of the group to understand his reasoning, but Qwan said nothing. Minerva decided that she would have to help Artemis out.

"Because otherwise he would have to run, and Artemis can't do that to save his life."

**AN: ooh, what's gonna happen? Please review.**


	10. Enter the insane gnome

**A/N: Ok, once again, characters and anything that you may recognize from the Artemis Fowl books, are not mine. **

**The White House 1:53 PM.**

Mulch sat hiding in a very large decorative vase outside the president's office. Since the White House was a human dwelling, Mulch was the only one who could come in uninvited, other than Artemis and Butler, who would be easily noticed by someone. Mulch had poked two holes in the vase in order to see out of it. Mulch watched as a great number of rich-looking people walking past him.

_No, those days are over. _Mulch told himself, he was not a thief anymore._ Concentrate now._

Just then, Mulch heard a familiar voice, a voice that he knew. He could not tell what Sool was saying, but he was there, shielded, and Mulch had to act quickly.

"Artemis," Mulch whispered urgently into his communicator. "They are here. Warn Doodah and Butler."

"All right, good luck then." Artemis replied.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Mulch told him as he hung up.

**Some field outside Washington D.C. that probably does not actually exist but is important to the story. 2:00 PM.**

Artemis looked at his watch. _Wow,_ he thought _exactly 2:00. Just as Sool said._

Artemis knew that he had no time to be thinking about these things, but he was nervous. This was not much of a plan. There was no way of knowing for sure weather they could succeed. Though Artemis was confident that Sool would chase After Mulch, Doodah, and Holly. They were part of the reason that he had gone mad. But he could not know for sure until after this was all over. But he had absolutely no time. He had to contact Doodah Day and Butler.

**"**Doodah," Artemis said as he picked up his communicator. "Get ready, he's coming." Doodah drew a sharp breath.

"Thanks, I'll be ready for him now." Doodah replied.

"Good luck," Artemis replied as he hung up. Then he called Butler.

"They will be coming soon Old Friend, be ready for them." Artemis said quickly. He was running out of time.

"Of course." Butler said no nervousness showing in his voice at all. "I should go then."

Butler hung up his communicator and Artemis was left alone with his thoughts.

**Meanwhile, back to mulch.**

Mulch watched as the door quietly opened, and he slipped inside before it closed. He had purposely not had any water since the day before. Mulch's pores became like little suction cups and he climbed up the wall. He watched as Sool and five other fairies that Mulch did not Know unshielded behind the president, who was humming a song that Mulch had never heard before very badly, oblivious to the present situation. Of course, it was better that way. This way, there would not have to be a mind wipe. Mulch had no idea how wrong he was.

**President's office, White House, Washington D.C., 2:09 PM.**

Before the group of three pixies, two elves, and one idiot X-LEP Commander gnome had a chance to carry out their plan, Mulch dropped behind them they turned.

"Hi," said Mulch smiling. That is all he needed to do in order to get Sool to lunge at him. But by that time, Mulch was already halfway out the door. Well, so much for not alerting the president. Oh, well, no one will believe him anyway.

They ran too fast for anyone to notice that they were even there before they were gone. Mulch bolted out the front door with six fairies following right behind him.

Butler sat on the roof of the nearest building, watching intently. He had only one job right now, to make a distraction. Otherwise a large number of people would notice a group of fairies running through the streets of Washington D.C. And, that would be more than a little bit counterproductive.

Doodah stood waiting in the park across the street, he watched as Mulch ran outside followed by a large number of fairies. Doodah would have counted, but he needed to be ready. Doodah heard the distraction, or at least, he hoped it was the distraction. Soon the sound of a gunshot echoed around him, everyone turned toward the building that Butler was hiding on. Mulch used this moment to get away unnoticed, and Doodah used this moment to get out of there and into a far less populated area.

"Hi," Doodah said as he waved to them. "Remember me, that fish smuggling pixie that you could never bring to justice, That's Ok though, because Holly short was able to do it much easier than you _ever_ would have."

Sool dove at him, his hands were left strangling the air though, as Doodah was all ready halfway to the corner. Sool cursed his own, slow reflexes, and ran after him.

Butler watched as Doodah retreated around the corner with Sool close behind him, his mission obviously forgotten. Butler was left to report to Artemis.

"Artemis," Butler said into his communicator. "They are gone now, call Holly and Qwan, I'll take Mulch with me."

"Thank you," Artemis' replied, more nervous than last time.

"Artemis," Butler said knowingly, "Holly will be fine, you don't have to worry."

But by the time Butler finished speaking, Artemis had already hung up the phone.

**Somewhere in Washington D.C. where there are houses and not a lot of people because it is a weekday.**

Holly sat alone waiting for Artemis to call and tell her that she needed to get ready for Sool to arrive. _Which should be any_ _minute_ _now._ Holly thought nervously. Holly was nervous about many things. Most of all, she was worried about Artemis. She did not know why, or at least she would not admit why, she worried about him at all, and more than anyone else did. Why would he not let anyone else take his place, why did he insist on putting himself in danger instead of anyone else? Really, Holly knew the answer to that, Artemis did not want them to get hurt, and he would rather risk his life then put anyone else in danger. It was then that Holly knew what she had to do.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. **


	11. not the end

Sool stood up straight, and looked into Holly's eyes. That gave Holly an idea. She had to get him to look away, so she looked over his shoulder, and looked at the open field as if there was something behind Sool that she feared more than even the crazy gnome that she was trying to distract. When he turned to look, as Holly knew that he would, she shielded. When he turned back towards where she was standing, Holly was nowhere to be seen! Sool panicked, he did not know what to do. All the fairies that were helping him drew their neutrinos and looked nervous; they knew that Sool would take his frustration out on them later.

Holly meanwhile, silently crept up behind the insane gnome, and eased his neutrino out of its holster. Sool immediately turned to face her, though he of course could not see his attacker. There was a loathing expression on his face, which had turned a color reminiscent of Commander Root. _No, I don't have time to think about that now._ Holly chastised herself. Sool was now directly in front of the X on the ground that Holly had to push him onto. She took a deep breath, and dropped the neutrino, then kicked it away. Sool reached out to his invisible attacker in some attempt at self-defense. Holly pushed him away, hard. Then she stepped back immediately. He hit the ground exactly as she had planned, on the X that marked the location of the 'net'. Everyone who was trying to help him ran over to, what else, try to help him. The 'net' quickly captured them all. Holly stuck her tongue out at them, until she remembered that she was still shielded. Then she unshielded, and stuck her tongue out at them.

Artemis smiled and stood up, keeping his face and is thoughts calm. He walked over to where Holly was standing she smiled at her. Artemis knelt down to meet her eyes and hugged her.

He spoke to her in gnomish, his voice was almost stern, "Holly Short, if you ever do something like that again-" But he stopped, he didn't even finish the sentence. Holly was laughing at him, he was almost threatening her, and she was _laughing_ at him!

"What are you laughing at?" Artemis asked her, hurt.

"Artemis Fowl, is worried about me? A few years ago you would have said 'congratulations captain', and shook my hand. Now you are threatening me?"

"You do not understand," he told her "I thought that I was going to lose my best friend. It would be entirely my fault, and this time, you would not be there to talk to."

Holly did not know what to say. So they both sat there for a while Artemis sat cross-legged on the grass, Holly sat next to him. Minerva, who had been watching but could not understand gnomish, walked away to go watch the prisoners and wait for the others. She also had to call LEP retrieval.

Holly remembered just then what Artemis had said about telling Holly how he knew what she had been thinking. She turned to him and was about to ask when he began talking.

"I suppose I did say that didn't I?" He said as if she had actually asked him about it. "Ok then, I'll explain"

"Ok, I think I might understand it now." Holly said slowly, this was all a little bit confusing. "Basically…Our eyes…have a connection to our minds…even after we switched…and that means…that whenever we think or feel something strongly enough…and we are near each other…then the other can sense it…because our left eyes are connected to both of our minds?" Holly paused, confused, and thinking hard. She then looked up at Artemis questioningly. Artemis nodded, and Holly smiled. She had it right this time.

They stood up slowly, and Holly asked just one more question." Wait a second, how long have you known this without telling me?"

Artemis replied calmly "Ever since you arrived," he told her. "But you know that for me, everything is a secret until I have a reason to let others know."

"You know, that makes it very hard for most people to trust you." She reminded him.

"Though, for some reason, _you _have absolutely no problem trusting me." He said, and he gave his vampire smile, he had not done that in a while. Holly did not know what to say to that, luckily for her, Butler, Mulch, Doodah, Qwan, and N°1 chose this particular moment to arrive at the edge of the field, and the conversation was forgotten, or at least, they both pretended that it had been forgotten. Artemis and Holly walked over to where Minerva was standing next to an unconscious Ark Sool and his unconscious fairy friend-like-people. The others arrived after a minute or so. And they all sort of sat thinking or talking on the grass (waiting for retrieval to come and take Sool away) Holly sat alone. She was thinking hard, trying to come up with a reason for what she had done. At the time, taking Artemis' place had seemed so important that she did not once question herself as to why it was so important to her. But now, she could not delay it any longer there was a reason and she knew it, really she had known it for a while now. But she would not admit it, not even to herself. _Now_, she realized _it is time to face the facts, you have fallen in love with the mud boy, and there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it._

When retrieval finally came, after about two hours, Holly was still thinking hard. Artemis walked over to her and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Holly?" he asked after a moment. There was a pause.

"Yes, I…I think so," she told him quietly. He hugged her and she smiled.

"Retrieval is here, we should probably leave now." Artemis told her. Holly nodded and they both stood, and walked over to the car at the edge of the field where the others waited for them patiently... They sat in the back seat, and drove away. There was a lot of excited conversation going on throughout the entire hour-long drive the airport, during which Holly said nothing or very little. But when they got to the airport she decided that she would try to stop thinking about it. There was nothing she could do. They all got into the jet and resumed talking about the successful world-saving mission. And after that, they moved on to ideal punishments for Ark Sool. Artemis was writing something on a notepad that he seemed to have acquired from out of nowhere, and was writing and erasing furiously. But he still managed to contribute that he thought 150 years of counseling would be a suitable punishment.


	12. please don't hate me

**A/N: ok, sooooooooooooooo sorry, I was on vacation + writers block not good. hope you like this chapter. please review.**

**---**

**Dublin Airport, 5:28 PM.**

Mulch, Butler, Qwan, Minerva, Doodah, Holly, Artemis, and N°1 all got off the jet, they were much quieter now. They all thought that now, since they were back the adventure was over. Only Artemis, N°1, and Qwan, knew otherwise. Artemis was being very quiet. The demon warlocks acted as if nothing was wrong, because to them, everything was going just as it should.

Butler had a car waiting, and they were off again in about ten minutes. It did not take them long to get to Tara, where they would say good-bye. They all stood there, as Mulch, Holly, Doodah Qwan and N°1 waited for their shuttle. Artemis stood next to Holly, trying to silence his thoughts.

"I guess it's all over now." She said. Artemis nodded, and smiled.

"Until next time then." He said shaking her hand. Holly laughed a little; of course, the chances of something else happening that caused them to need to save the world again were slim. But for some reason, it had become something they could count on. Artemis knew that there would not be a next time. But he was not going to tell Holly that.

Foaly called Artemis on his communicator.

"Artemis," he said when Artemis answered. "I need to speak with you."

"This would make sense, in view of the fact that you are calling me." Artemis told him.

"I mean I need you to come here, so that I can speak with you in person." Foaly answered him and then paused "Actually, I think everyone should come,"

Artemis tried desperately to screen his thoughts from Holly, but she still noticed that he was upset.

_Artemis…Are you Ok? What's wrong? _She asked him, but not out loud.

Artemis refused to lie, but would not tell her why he was so depressed.

_Holly, I really don't want to talk about it right now, Please? _He answered after a moment.

_That is interesting. _Holly told him as the shuttle arrived and they all got on.

_What? _Artemis asked her.

_Well, normally, you would just lie, and say everything is fine or something, this time, you did not even try, you just avoided answering the question. _Holly replied

_No comment _Artemis told her, and Holly did not ask anything else until after they got to Haven, for which Artemis was grateful, he was afraid that if he started answering her questions, he would tell her everything, and that would be bad. They kept silent for the next hour until they arrived. Well Artemis and Holly did. Everyone else was talking excitedly, happy that it was not over yet.

They got off the shuttle. Holly led them to Section 8. They walked fast, and were there in a few minutes. They stopped outside of Foaly's office and Foaly came out, he did not look happy. There was a mixture of sadness and frustration on his face. The centaur shook all of their hands and then looked up at Artemis, motioned for him to follow, and did not look back as he walked back into the Operations Booth. Artemis sighed and followed, but tried to not let the hopelessness show on his face.

**Foaly's office, Section 8 headquarters, Lower Elements, 6:45 PM.**

Foaly pulled a chair out of the corner and motioned for Artemis to sit. Then he sat down facing the Mud boy. Foaly sighed.

"Ok, Artemis, first I want to tell you that I really do not want to do this." Artemis felt almost hopeful for a split second before Foaly continued. "But I must, you understand, the entire fairy race would be in danger if I didn't."

Artemis nodded solemnly, but did not meet Foaly's eyes. He had never felt so helpless before. He had bee faced with many thins that would seem worse than this to many people. He always managed to remain completely calm, but for some reason, now he could not.

"Artemis, please, don't do this to me, please, will you just look at me. I hate to see you like his," Foaly said then paused. "Holly would hate for you to be like this." Artemis did not move for a moment, and then he sat up straight and looked Foaly in the eyes.

"Is there any way that I can just promise to never bother the fairy people again and maybe I could move to some far away country never to return?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Artemis, you know that that would never work you couldn't stay away. I am sorry." Foaly said. He hated to do this.

"Yes, I suppose you are right Foaly."

"You really love her, don't you?" Artemis paused before answering this; a single tear that he was unable to stop rolled down his cheek as he answered.

"Yes,"

**Outside Foaly's office, Section 8 headquarters, Lower Elements, 6:45 PM. **

Holly sat outside of Foaly's office with Qwan, N°1, Minerva, Mulch, Butler, and Doodah, who had all decided that something might be wrong. The two demons were still talking over in the corner. Minerva looked thoughtful. Butler sat quietly, and did not let his anxiousness show on his face. Mulch sat next to Holly, and Doodah day sat with his ear against the wall.

"Did you all know that this was a soundproof room?" He asked, glaring at the door as if that was its fault. A simultaneous "yes!" came from Butler and Mulch.

Holly would have joined in but was too busy sorting out all the thoughts, or rather emotions that were going through her mind. Whatever Foaly and Artemis were talking about, it was not good. The strongest was hopelessness. But there was also loss, and another that Holly could not place. It was almost tangible, like there was emotional pain in it that she could almost feel. Wait, it could not be heartbreak, could it? Was it possible for Artemis Fowl the second to experience that kind of emotion? She could not believe it. Holly wondered what could have caused him to feel this way. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. He was screening his thoughts! That meant that it was worse than it seemed, and it seemed pretty bad to begin with.

Just then, Foaly came out the door to his office, Doodah had already moved out of the way knowing that he could not hear anything that was going on inside. Artemis came out behind him. Foaly stood in the middle of the room, Artemis pulled up a chair next to Holly.

_Artemis, are you ok? _Holly asked silently, the second time that day.

_No. _Artemis replied flatly.

_I will always be here, to talk to about anything, you know that right? _Holly needed to know that he understood that.

_Listen. _Artemis chastised, as Foaly began speaking, he only needed to say one sentence for Holly to understand why Artemis was depressed, and the fact that she would _not _always be there to talk to.

That is because his sentence was. "Artemis needs to be mind wiped."

---

**A/N: ok, I know really really sad... sorry had to don't stop reading.**


	13. good byes part one

**Outside Foaly's office, Section 8 headquarters, Lower Elements, 7:02 PM.**

There was silence, and not just regular silence. This was awful, painful, complete silence where no one dared to breathe, well except for Qwan and N°1, but no one noticed. It was that way for several minutes until Mulch spoke up.

"Why would you do something stupid like that?" he asked. And then everyone except Artemis, Foaly, Butler, Qwan, Holly, and N°1 started yelling. Holly was looking at Artemis, who met her gaze sadly.

_You knew this would happen didn't you? _She asked.

_Yes, I did Holly. _Artemis answered.

_Why didn't you tell me? _Holly asked him, confused. There was a pause.

_I am sorry Holly, but I can not tell you that. _His answer came finally.

_I suppose that means you can not tell me why you are being mind-wiped then._ It was not a question.

_I am sorry Holly._ He told her, and then he stood up.

Artemis waited patiently for everyone to become silent.

"Thank you" he said calmly. "Now, as much as I regret the entire situation, I have already agreed to this. I am sorry, but I would ask that I would be aloud to say good-bye to everyone in turn?"

Foaly looked at everyone in the room. His eyes lingered on Holly for a moment before he answered.

"Yes, of course… Mulch, do you wish to go first?" he asked, and Mulch nodded.

"Ok, we will all wait outside, the doors are sound proof, when Mulch comes back, he can send in someone else. Everyone else come with me please." He led them out some sound proof doors. Everyone except Mulch and Artemis followed.

Artemis was still standing in the middle of the room and his eyes followed the group of friends out the doors. His friends, he never thought that he would ever actually have friends, only associates. Now that he thought about it, it was absolutely amazing how much he had changed. Going from an evil little twelve year old who cared for little other than himself, to a 17 (or 20) year old boy who had friends, and a conscience. It was absolutely amazing.

Artemis walked over to where Mulch was sitting as Minerva, who was last to leave waved sadly and walked out of the room to join the others. Mulch stood and shook Artemis' hand. They both tried their best to smile.

"So how are you planning to get out of this one Arty? I'll help in any way I can."

Under any other circumstances, Artemis would have told Mulch not to call him Arty. Right now; he really did not care.

"I am not planning to get out of it this time Mulch."

Mulch stared at his friend confused. "But…But why?"

"Mulch, I refuse to be a threat to the entire world, that would be selfish, something I have no more desire to be." Artemis replied calmly.

Mulch looked at the ground, knowing that Artemis would not change his mind. "But what about Holly, she loves you. She would never be the same if you were mind-wiped again."

Artemis wondered if Mulch was telling the truth or merely lying to get him to let Mulch help. But there was something there, in his eyes that told Artemis that he was being honest. Artemis chose not to bring up the fact that Mulch knew that he loved Holly.

"That is part of the reason that I am a danger to the entire world and need to be mind-wiped in the first place!" Artemis paused for a moment and went on "Actually, it is _half _of the reason, that I am a danger to the entire world and need to be mind-wiped."

"But…you can't forget again Artemis! What happens when some other crazy person tries to take over the world?" Mulch asked him angrily, knowing that he had already lost.

"The odds of that happening are very slim." Artemis said quickly.

"Yeah, the odds of it happening were slim the first time, the second time, the third time-"

"Ok, ok, I get your point; do you really think that I don't know that? I am just as worried about that as you are. But you have Minerva to help you now, besides, it can not be helped, I have no choice"

It was then that they both knew that the conversation was over. They shook hands, and Mulch turned to go, but after he took a few steps he turned around.

"You write her a note?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Artemis smiled at this; he pulled from his pocket a small, neatly folded piece of paper, with 'Holly Short' written in neat letters across the front.

"Of course," Artemis told him, still smiling as Mulch left the room

**Next room where all the people who have been with us the whole story are.**

Mulch walked through the door, and looked at everyone in turn, trying to decide who would say good-bye next. They all had a sort of unspoken agreement that Holly would be the last to see Artemis. But now, Mulch decided to let Butler say good-bye.


	14. goodbyes part two

**A/N sooooooooooo sorry, had a million things to do,there will be quite a few goodbye chapters, everyone needs to say godbye.**

**oh, and I still don't own any charachters or settings.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Good-byes, part two_**

**__**

Butler walked out of the room where the others were waiting patiently, and solemnly. He found Artemis standing in the middle of the room, attempting a weak smile. Butler put a hand on his shoulder, and Artemis looked up at him.

"I am proud of you Artemis." He told him smiling. Artemis was confused, and that did not happen very often.

"Why, old friend?" Artemis asked, "I have done nothing to be proud of."

"Yes you have Artemis, you acknowledged your emotions, and are willing to face the consequences for it." He almost laughed "Many people did not think that it was possible."

"_I_ did not think that it was possible." Artemis told Butler, just a hint of a smile on his face. But then it was gone, in its place was the face of a seventeen year-old boy, who was dangerously close to tears.

"Don't worry Artemis, you will get your memories back again, true love always finds a way to work itself out in the end." Butler said as if he was absolutely certain that it was true.

Artemis smiled at him; he was not going to argue with anyone now. But it was a melancholy smile, a sad smile. It was the smile that you give when someone is trying to comfort you against all odds, a smile that says "thanks for trying," It is the smile that means that you have given up, accepted fate, but the pain is still there, and someone else wants you to keep fighting.

Butler knew that the conversation was over. But he stood there for just a moment, not really knowing what to say. Artemis looked down at the ground.

"I really am proud of you Artemis, how many times have you helped save the world now? I think that it has been five, and you have become a better person through it all." He did not mention that he would go right back to evil after the mind wipe.

Artemis had nothing to say to this. He looked up to see Butler turning to leave.

"Good-bye, old friend," Artemis said softly, no he would not cry now, he tried desperately to keep the tears that were threatening to break free, from escaping.

Butler turned back to face him, "Good-bye Artemis." He said.

"Could you send Minerva out next please? I need to speak to her."

"Of course" Butler told him, and then he left through the doors that he had entered through. He found all the others waiting for him.

Butler walked over to stand next to Minerva; she looked up at him, smiled a little, then stood up and left. Butler did not have to tell her, she knew that she was next, she waved to the others before she turned and left the room.

Butler glanced at Holly, she looked distressed, and she was lost in her own thoughts, concentrating very hard.

Holly could not figure out why Artemis was being mind-wiped. She simply could not find a solution. _That's it, I give, up! I will _never_ know why Artemis is being mind-wiped! __She thought_

_That is a good thing, _another voice came into her mind, Artemis' voice. _You do not need to know. _

_Artemis Fowl! Get out of my head! _

_Ok! I'm sorry, I just…please, don't try to find out Holly please, not until after I have been mind wiped. Please? _There was a pause at this, Holly thought for a moment.

_Fine, I will not try to find out until after you have been mind-wiped. _Holly thought to him.

Minerva got to where Artemis was standing in the middle of the room, and he smiled at her.

Artemis shook Minerva's hand. Then he smiled for a moment before he told her his request.

"Minerva, I know that you do not have much experience with saving the world, but you are a genius. And I need your help. Will you help me?" Artemis said quickly. Minerva smiled. "What do you need me to do?" she asked readily and confidently.

Artemis smiled and nodded. "I knew I could count on you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I need someone to take my place, someone who can remain calm, make a plan, and make sure that that plan runs smoothly." Can you do that?

Minerva saluted playfully and said "yes Sir, it will be done Sir."

Artemis laughed a little. "Minerva please, this is serious."

"Artemis, I will try my absolute best to protect the world from disaster. I promise"

Artemis nodded and smiled. "That is all that I ask"

Minerva smiled and shook his hand. "We will never forget you, and someday, twenty-some years later, when I fail, and we can't do it alone, you will be the first one that we call." Artemis smiled, but shook his head.

"No, Minerva, I don't think so. I think my time as a hero is just about over. But maybe, if you promise to not give me my memories back, then you can become my friend again, and help me to not be so evil." Minerva smiled at this and nodded. Holly would be happy to know that Minerva and Butler would be trying to keep him in check.

"Now," Minerva said, "what are you going to tell Holly?"

"I will not say anything about the reason that I am going to be mind wiped to Holly." Artemis told her flatly.

"Ok, then what did you write in the note that you're planning to give her?" Minerva asked him. Artemis did not say anything for a moment.

"That is none of your business." He answered finally. Minerva would have laughed, but decided that it would probably hurt her friend's feelings. So she merely nodded. Gave him one last smile, and turned to leave. Artemis waited a moment before he called to her

"I have faith in you Minerva, you will be just as good at saving the world that I am. Well… maybe not _as_ good as me, but very close."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****A/N once again, so sorry, please review.**


	15. goodbyes part three

A/N: sorry… I know, I haven't updated, forgive me? I still don't own Artemis Fowl…

Minerva walked out through the same set of doors that she came through; she walked into the room that the others were waiting in. She smiled as she thought of whom to send out next. There was still the two demons, Foaly, Doodah Day, and Holly who should go last. It took Minerva only a moment to decide that Mr. Day would go next. She walked up next to him and tapped his shoulder lightly. Doodah looked up at her questioningly, Minerva nodded and Doodah got out of his seat and walked through the large double doors separating Artemis from the others.

Artemis smiled as Doodah walked out into the room that he was standing in. He knew that after Doodah, there were only four people left, and one of them was Holly, they were letting him see her last. Artemis smiled, and shook Doodah's hand.

"It's Holly, isn't it?" Doodah asked. Really that was all he needed to say, Artemis knew what he meant.

"Is it really that obvious?" Artemis asked sadly. Doodah nodded, and then burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny." Artemis said scowling. "Or do you forget that I can never see her again. Along with losing my conscience again."

"No, I haven't forgotten," Doodah said after he calmed down. "Holly does have a knack for bringing criminals to the good side of the law. You, me, and Mulch are probably not the only ones." Artemis nodded and smiled a little, and nodded.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Doodah asked smiling. Artemis paused a moment, and what he said next was not really even an answer.

"There was a time, you know, when my thoughts and emotions were not so easy to figure out. Actually, it was usually very close to impossible to tell what I was thinking. Holly could do it sometimes though. She always seemed to know that I could be a good person-given the chance, even when I captured her, and held her for ransom, I think she knew, or at least, I don't think she wanted to kill me." _I never really apologized, for kidnapping her, or being so cruel to her, _Artemis thought sadly.

Holly, sitting silently heard this thought, she smiled. _I forgive you Artemis._ She told him silently. When Artemis received that thought, he smiled, and thought for just a moment, that fact made it all Ok, Artemis did not even think to remind her to stay out of his mind. He shook Doodah's hand, still smiling.

The demons have a plan

Ok, now, new chapter, this is another possible climax. Now, as soon as you read the chapter, you can probably predict how the story will go from now on… or just some of it, this chapter is super-important.

Doodah went back inside, he looked at everyone in turn. He noticed that Holly was smiling. Qwan stood up and walked over to where Doodah was standing.

"N°1 and I want to say good-bye together, can we go next?" Qwan asked politely, though Doodah realized that he probably did not have a choice in the matter, so he nodded. And sat back down. N°1 stood up and followed his mentor out the door.

Artemis stood in the middle of the room; the smile on his face was still there, though a little bit smaller. He nodded to the demon warlocks as they entered. When they reached the room's center, Artemis shook both of their hands. N°1 smiled excitedly.

"Alright Artemis, we have been talking about this for days, and we have decided that, because you helped to save us and Hybras, we are going to help you." Qwan said flatly.

"Holly too." N°1 added cheerfully. Artemis just stared for a moment. And then his smile disappeared.

"I really appreciate the offer…" Artemis started

"But." Qwan said.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"You were about to say but…" Qwan explained.

"Yes, I was." Artemis stated sadly. "I really don't think it wise to help us, even if you could…"

"What do you mean 'even if we could' of course we can, or else we would not be offering!" N°1 said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"We can help you." Qwan told Artemis reassuringly. "And it _is_ wise, because, we have a plan."

Artemis smiled, but refused to get his hopes up. "And just what do you have in mind?" he asked, intrigued nonetheless.

"We are each going to do something to help you." Qwan said, "My gift is for now, N°1's is for later. Now, assuming that Holly is your true love, and I am almost positive that she is, this should work just fine, step forward."

Artemis did as he was told. Qwan put his hands on Artemis' face moving his fingers in spirals and waves Around Artemis' eyes. Artemis was suddenly very cold. He watched, in his mind, all of the memories he had of the fairies were replayed in his mind like a movie sped up to impossible speeds. Artemis closed his eyes. Qwan took hi hands from Artemis' face.

"When your eyes meet those of your true love, all these memories will be returned to you."

**A/N: ooh… now you can probably all tell what's going to happen now… but I promise I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. **


	16. last goodbyes

**A/N: I am sorry that I haven't posted I've been waiting for reviews, but I am going to be generous today and give you a really long chapter. Next time review more! **

Artemis smiled as the demons walked out of the room. He was grateful that they were willing to try to help him, but Artemis was not going to get his hopes up.

Qwan and N°1 walked out of the room where Artemis was standing, and into the room where the others were. N°1 looked up at Qwan, who nodded, and N°1 ran up to Foaly.

"Your turn." The demon warlock apprentice said happily. Foaly nodded and walked out of the room. Artemis who had realized that his friends were letting him see Holly last ages ago, knew that Foaly would be next since only he and Holly were left. Artemis smiled when he saw that he was right, and Foaly walked into the room and started towards him.

"I'm sorry about this Artemis" The centaur told Artemis as he reached the place where Artemis was standing in the middle of the room.

"It's not your fault" Artemis replied "it is not as if you have a choice in the matter." "You've become a good person, Mud Boy, and a good friend. I'll miss you, we'll all miss you."

"I don't blame you for this, Foaly." Artemis said. "You are doing what you know needs to be done. I could never blame anyone for doing what they believe is right."

"That is very wise." Foaly told him with a smile. "You know, Commander Root would have been proud of the changes you have made as a person. He may not haven even hated you for falling in love with Holly if he were alive." There was respectful silence for a moment.

"Do you really think so?" Artemis asked the centaur. Foaly put his hand on Artemis' shoulder, and nodded.

"Absolutely." And then he walked across the room, paused at the door, and turned around.

"Goodbye Artemis." Foaly said before turning and leaving the room.

Knowing that she was the only one who had not yet said good-bye, Holly stood up when Foaly walked through the door.

"Your turn Holly" the centaur told her, smiling. Holly nodded in reply and entered the room where Artemis was waiting.

Artemis visibly brightened when he saw Holly walk through the door. She reached the room's center.

"You knew that you would be mind-wiped, didn't you?" Holly asked accusingly, when he nodded she added "how long have you known?"

"Since the plain ride to Washington." Artemis answered with a sigh.

"So why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, you are supposed to tell me things like that!" there was a pause, Holly did not know if he was considering his answer, or afraid to answer.

"Because I did not want to tell you why I am going to be mind-wiped." Artemis answered sadly.

"I suppose that means you will not tell me now, doesn't it?" Holly inquired, knowing what his answer would be.

"No, Holly, I can't tell you that, if you knew then you would understand why I can't tell you." He said, trying not to smile at his last sentence.

Holly stepped on his foot, "Oh, that's really, helpful," she said sarcastically, and laughed. "Ok, fine, but just tell me this. Is it dangerous or evil in any way?"

"Very dangerous, not evil though." Artemis answered after a moment. He flashed his vampire smile.

"That is all you are going to tell me isn't it? You are going to let me wonder forever." Holly said sadly

"No, actually, I have this for you." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket; it had been folded into quarters. "This will explain everything to you, but you must promise not to read it, not until after I am mind-wiped."

"I promise Artemis," 

"Good, now I have one other thing to give you." Artemis removed the cord from around his neck. On it was a very familiar coin, one that she had shot a hole through with her Neutrino.

"No, Artemis, I will not take your coin, I gave it to you."

"You gave it to me, as a reminder that I have decency inside of me. I am not a bad person anymore. I will not even remember what it means in a few hours. That is why I am giving it to you Holly, to remind you, that I am still this person, somewhere deep down." Artemis fought back tears as he pressed the coin into her hands; tears were running down her cheeks.

"Alright," she said, "I'll keep it" Artemis smiled.

"Holly?" Artemis asked

"Yes" Holly, said, looking into his eyes.

"When you think of me, think of me as I am now, ok? Not as I was when we met, and not as I am going to become. Remember the Artemis Fowl the second who was your best friend, and not your enemy, all right?" he asked her, calmly, despite the turmoil of his thoughts and emotions.

"Of course Artemis." Holly answered, "I will always remember you this way." Artemis knew that he did not have to ask, but he had to be sure. Holly hugged him. "I'll miss you Artemis, you are my best friend."

They said their good-byes and Holly turned and left the room. Artemis sat in silence for a moment before Foaly came out and led him into another room where some equipment that Artemis recognized immediately was already set up.

Meanwhile  
  
Holly sat down with the others and everyone was silent for a while. Holly broke the silence. 

"You know if it weren't for Artemis, we would not be friends." Holly paused before she continued. "Actually, if it weren't for Artemis Fowl, Opal Koboi would rule the world, the entire fairy population would be revealed to the humans, almost the entire demon population would be dead…am I missing anything?"

Probably, Artemis told her silently. But you would have survived without me.

You don't honestly believe that, do you? Holly asked

No, of course not…but you have got Minerva to help you now, so you don't need me… Artemis replied calmly. 

Now you are only trying to reassure yourself. Holly told him. There was no reply.

Everyone sat in silence, lost in memories.

"Hey," Mulch said to Holly and Butler. "Do you remember the time me and Butler rescued Holly and Artemis from the trolls?"

Holly laughed a little. She remembered what Artemis had said, when he thought that they were both about to die. He told her that he remembered everything. Because he knew that would make her feel better. Even though Holly had known that he had been lying. She nodded, and smiled.

"What happened?" Minerva asked. Mulch and Holly told her the story; Butler helped Mulch to get the facts right.

"How many times have you saved the world?" Doodah asked when they were finished.

"Does the time that I was kidnapped count?" Holly asked.

"Who kidnapped you?" Minerva asked.

"Artemis." Holly said calmly. Almost laughing at Minerva's reaction.

"He kidnapped you?" she asked, Holly nodded. "But… Artemis, he…" Minerva composed herself. "Aren't the two of you like best friends?"

"We weren't for years, we still don't always get along, but I forgive him. Artemis is not the same person anymore."

"I don't think that adventure counts." Butler said. "Artemis never would have actually revealed your existence to the world."

"Ok, that means, that we have saved the world five times. The goblin revolution, the thing with the C-cube, the time Opal Koboi came back, you all remember saving the demons, and of course, and Sool attempting to take over the world."

"Our last great adventure." Mulch said solemnly.


	17. the letter

Foaly came in to announce that Artemis had been mind wiped, and that Artemis, who was asleep, Butler, and Minerva would take a shuttle back as soon as Butler and Minerva were ready to leave. Everyone said his or her good byes. Mulch pulled Holly aside,

"You gonna miss him Holly?"

Holly wanted to be honest and tell him that she would, but did not want to admit it.

"Foaly asked me that last time," she answered, avoiding the question. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well," he said slowly, "He was your best friend Holly."

Holly laughed quietly, then she sobbed, and choked, she quickly found her composure.

"Ok holly, spill, how long?" Mulch half asked half commanded.

"How long what?" Holly asked, confused.

"How long have you been in love with the Mud Boy? Or, I guess he's a Mud Man now. "

"That's absurd, how could you say that, I'm an elf, he's a human, and an annoying one at that!" she sighed, giving up,

"Probably sometime shortly after he regained his memories of the fairy people but I didn't realize it until after he saved my life on Hybras. I would not even admit it to myself until this afternoon."

"I knew it!" Mulch replied, and he never noticed, do you know why he was mind wiped?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me… Wait, it wasn't my fault, was it?"

"No," mulch replied laughing a little, holly stepped on his foot. "I promise, it wasn't your fault, why don't you read that note he gave you?"

Holly had forgotten about the note. She nodded in agreement and reached into her pocket. She opened it and read it silently. Mulch waited.

The not read as follows…

Holly, 

If you are reading this letter, it is because I have either recently been mind wiped, or I was mind wiped long ago, and you decided not to read it until now. In which case I apologize for any trouble or emotional distress that I have caused you or anyone else. I ask that you not blame Foaly, he is doing what he sees as his only option. In reading this letter, you are probably wondering why I was mind-wiped. The truth is that I fell in love. I know that it does not sound like a reason. But it is whom I fell in love with that matters. I fell in love with you. You understand me better than anyone. There are a million other things I could say about you, but I will leave it at this, you once said that we would always be a part of each other. Well you are all the good parts, that decency that you knew I had, you put it there, and it is still there, just deeper now…

-Artemis Fowl II

"I have to go to see him, one last time, one last time, " Holly said tearfully. "I don't know why, but I feel like I have to."

"Then you should go," Mulch insisted, not sure why," Just don't let him see you."

Holly said her good-byes and left section 8. Everyone except Mulch thought that she had gone home, but Holly had other plans, She shielded and walked to the shuttle port, only about two blocks away. She waited patiently for about ten minutes before Butler and Minerva showed up. They walked silently, and she followed behind. They all got in the shuttle, Holly sat cross-legged in a corner, and sat silent for the entire ride. She did not know who was driving, and she assumed that Artemis had already been taken home. As he was not in the shuttle with them. When they had arrived, the three of them got off of the shuttle, and walked back to Artemis and Butler's home, where Butler and Minerva would say their good-byes and Minerva would get a taxi to the airport.

Butler looked at Minerva questioningly, and she nodded. Then Butler spoke.

"It's alright Holly, you don't have to shield when it is only us here." He said not turning around.

Holly stopped shielding

"How did you know I was there?" She asked, somewhat amused.

"We could hear your footsteps." Minerva told her as though it were obvious.

"But more importantly, why are you here?" Asked Butler, guessing the answer already.

"I, well…um…. You see…" Stuttered Holly. But Minerva helped her out.

"I think I know what's going on Butler." Minerva said confidently. "Because Artemis could not bear to let Holly wonder about the reasoning behind his mind-wipe for the rest of her life. So He wrote her a note." Holly nodded. "The note probably confessed his love for Holly, as he would not want to lie to you." Holly nodded once more. "Having read the note you wanted to see him again. When you discovered that he had already been taken home you decided to follow us, though how you were planing to gain an invitation to their home I have no idea."

Holly nodded again.

"No one ever withdrew my invitation from my kidnapping, I usually ask permission out of habit."

Butler and Minerva exchanged a glance that meant what now? Minerva nodded a little and Butler returned the nod.

"Alright then, let's go." Butler said smiling.

"What, you mean I can actually come?" Holly asked bewildered.

"Yes," the two humans said turning around and continuing their trek.

Holly followed excitedly.

A few minutes later outside Artemis Fowl's house,

"Just do not wake him up, " Minerva reminded Holly slowly and calmly, like talking to a child. She waited for Holly to rely.

"Of course Minerva, I will not wake him up."

"Good," said Butler opening the door.

They stepped inside; Holly went up the stairs slowly and quietly. Butler and Minerva shook hands, and Butler called for a cab to come take Minerva to the airport.

**A/N: Sorry, school, it gets me. More of you need to review!!!!!!!**


	18. Am I crazy?

**Section 8 HQ. 8:12 P.M.**

N°1 and Qwan waited for everyone else to leave before they went to speak with Foaly. The centaur was sitting in his custom made swivel chair and looking miserable. Qwan walked up to the centaur, with N°1 right behind him.

"I need to ask- actually, my apprentice here needs to ask you a favor Mr. Foaly"

Foaly gave the demons his full attention, he hadn't forgotten that comment about N°1 being able to melt his brains.

"Qwan and I need to stay here for about two days." N°1 informed Foaly, much to the centaur's amazement.

"Why under the Earth would you want to stay here?" Foaly asked incredulously.

"That is really none of your concern," Qwan told him, as if speaking to a small child. Foaly was hurt, he did not like to be talked down to. But he did not dare mention this to the demons standing next to him.

"Alright," Foaly said grudgingly. "you can stay here for tonight, and tomorrow, just don't touch anything."

Qwan and N°1 exchanged a glance, nodded, turned to Foaly, and nodded once more. They did this all at the same time. Then, they turned around, and sat in the same seats that they had been sitting in before, and Foaly left the room to go work on his latest project, and the two demons talked quietly of their plans far into the night.

**Home of Artemis Fowl** **8:12 P.M**

Holly cautiously stepped into Artemis' bedroom. She knew she had to say good-bye, even if he wouldn't know. Even if she would never see him again, she needed closure. The elf looked at the ground, afraid of what she would see, though of course she knew what she would see, Artemis Fowl, asleep, his hair in his face and his arms folded across his chest, a frown on his face as though he was deep in thought. Artemis was always deep in thought. But the elf's thoughts were cut iff when she heard a very familiar voice.

_Hello Holly_ She heard Artemis sigh. Holly jumped, surprised.

"_Artemis_!?" She asked automatically before looking up to see that he was asleep in his bed, now she was really confused.

_Yes, and please try not to shout at me, you'll wake me up._ This was just getting weirder and weirder every minute.

_Oh no,_ Holly thought _I'm hearing voices, I'm going insane!_

_No, you aren't calm down. _Holly heard Artemis say slowly in her mind, she smiled a little.

_But, you can't remember me. _Holly told him.

_I don't_ came Artemis' reply, as though it was obvious.

_So I _am _crazy _Holly concluded

_I think_ Artemis continued as if she hadn't replied _that the mind wipe did not actually remove my memories, but merely moved them to where I cannot access them. Therefore, the good part of me is trapped in my subconscious mind, and can still communicate with you._ Holly did not understand this anymore than anything else Artemis ever said, she decided that she would believe him for now.

_You won't be stuck like this forever will you?_ Holly asked, worried. Artemis stirred. His reply was spoken rapidly, and Holly new that Artemis was afraid.

_That isn't important right now- I need you to leave- right now, you don't want to be here when I awake._

_But I can't just leave you here like this- _

_I am not a child anymore Holly, I will be alright, now Go!_

_But-_

_I am not going to continue this discussion with you, you have less than a minute before I awake, now shield, go home, forget about me, I will be fine._ Holly knew she had been defeated, she had been ordered to leave, she would have to leave now, by fairy law. She attempted to shield, but found all her magic gone. Holly was about to run, But it was too late, Artemis Fowl was stirring, and sitting up, she was in deep trouble.

Artemis Fowl the second woke with a start. What was he doing here? He sat up and stretched a little, he examined his surroundings. There was someone in his room! A child was standing in the middle of the room, staring at him and looking terrified. But no, it was not a child, the girl had the wrong proportions for a child.

"I will inform you that this is a private property, and you are not welcome here. if you-" But Artemis was cut off, as he looked into her eyes. He fainted.

Holly took this as an implied invitation to help. She ran to him and checked his pulse. Artemis was definitely alive. As quickly as he had fallen unconscious, Artemis awoke and sat up straight.

"Holly?" Artemis asked surprised, "I specifically told you to leave!" Artemis stopped as he realized that he was speaking out loud. He hugged the elf tightly. He held her at arms length and studied her. "Holly, the next time I tell you to do something, please know that I have a reason, and it is not that I enjoy the sound of my own voice." he was smiling, Holly laughed.

"But how?" She asked, still confused.

"I promise, I will explain later," Artemis told her. "But this does present a problem. there was a reason I was mind-wiped you know."


	19. the old oak tree

"I guess you're right," Holly sighed sadly. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Artemis admitted. "I suppose I could try to go about life alone, and never bother The People again."

"That is a stupid idea, I couldn't allow you to do that." Holly informed him.

"What if I go into hiding, and live out the rest of my days pretending to be an uneducated person living in some foreign country?" Artemis offered.

"Try again Artemis" Holly replied making a thumbs down motion with her hands.

Artemis sighed, "well the honest thing to do would be to go and talk to Foaly." Artemis thought back to his conversation with the two demon warlocks. "N°1 and Qwan said that this would happen, they told me that they would be waiting, and that they have a plan,"

"Why didn't you say that first?!" Holly asked impatiently.

"I just thought of it now, my mind is still in a bit of shock after regaining nearly four years of memories." Artemis explained, "We'll call Foaly in the morning. I have a feeling that our demon friends will be waiting for us there. But for now, maybe you should get some sleep."

Holly thought that she should be tired, after the day that she had, but surprisingly, she wasn't, she doubted that she would get any sleep tonight. But she thought that it would be worth a try to get some sleep. "Alright," she said. "I think the blanket is still sitting on that chair downstairs that I slept in a few nights ago." Holly turned to leave, but she stopped at the door.

"Artemis" Holly started as she turned to face him.

"Yes Holly?" Artemis asked, smiling.

"I love you," Holly smiled; she had finally said it.

Artemis stood up and walked to her. He knelt down to Holly's eye level and hugged her tightly. "I love you too Holly,"

"I just needed to say that, I've waited so long, because I knew that I couldn't. But you understand that, don't you?" Holly asked and Artemis nodded.

"But now, you really should get some sleep, goodnight Holly." Artemis told her.

"Goodnight." Holly said, as she turned and walked out the door, and down the stairs.

Artemis walked to Butler's room. He needed to speak with him. When Artemis reached the door, he knocked, and waited for butler to answer.

"Come in, Artemis." Came Butler's voice from inside the room.

Artemis walked inside; Butler looked up at him. Butler hoped that Holly got out all right.

"Holly is sleeping downstairs tonight, tomorrow we have to call Foaly and tell him that I have regained my memories of the fairy people" Artemis said sporting his signature vampire smile. "Again." He added.

Butler sat in silence for a moment. What had just happened? Artemis left his room, and Butler decided that he might as well try to get some sleep. The bodyguard was asleep within minutes.

Artemis returned to his bedroom, and tried his best to fall asleep, but to no avail. Artemis resolved to try and accomplish some work with his newest project: time travel. Even after all Artemis Fowl had been through that day, he wasn't tired, there were too many emotions going inside him to be tired. Artemis was happy about regaining his memories, but discouraged, because of the problems it presented he was in love, of course, and nervous that he and Holly may not be able to be together. There were many more that he could not identify.

_Artemis, are you awake?_ Came Holly's voice from the back of his mind.

_No,_ Artemis replied sarcastically.

_Really, because I am picking up a lot of disembodied emotions that are really annoying me._ Holly asked, matching his sarcastic tone.

_You must be going insane Holly_ Artemis informed his friend playfully.

"Is that so?" Holly asked out loud from behind him. Artemis turned around rapidly, almost falling off of his chair she had surprised him.

"Holly, what are you doing up?" Artemis asked regaining composure.

"Well, since you can't sleep, and I can't sleep, um… I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or a drive or something?" Holly asked smiling.

"Sure, why not." Artemis decided, "let's make it a drive, I have an idea."

"Oh, really?" Holly asked suspiciously. "Where are you planning on taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Artemis informed her with a smile. "But you will definitely recognize it when we get there."

Holly could not think of the place, she had no idea, perhaps it was because the memory had been stored in the back of her mind for so many years or maybe because she had only seen the way to this place from the air. Nevertheless, she never would have expected, or could have guessed that Artemis Fowl would take her to the place where they had first met.

Artemis flinched a little as they entered the clearing that seemed exactly the same, as it had been seven years before. This place brought back interesting memories. Artemis' mind recreated the scene as it had been before, but he refused to think of that now, he was not the same person anymore.

"Wow." Holly breathed. "It looks almost exactly the same." She sighed and turned to him. "Do you regret kidnapping me Artemis?" she asked sincerely.

"Of course Holly, it was an awful thing to do." Artemis reminded her sadly.

"But" Holly replied "If you hadn't kidnapped me, we wouldn't have ever met."

"You probably would have been better off." Artemis added.

"You wouldn't, and the fairy people wouldn't, give yourself some credit, we'll get through this." Holly encouraged. "In hindsight, I am glad that you kidnapped me. I would have lived a miserable, boring life, if I even would have lived through all of the crises we have eliminated together."

"Holly, you are the greatest." Artemis said, hugging her tightly, I don't know where I would be without you."


	20. told you so

They stood like that for a few moments in silence hugging each other closely. Artemis broke the hug and sat down cross-legged next to the tree trunk, Holly followed him.

"Holly," Artemis asked softly. "Why did you come to Fowl manor tonight?"

Holly shrugged "I don't know." She admitted, "I felt like I had to, After I read your note, I guess I needed closure, I needed to say good-bye, Knowing that my feelings for you were requited."

"Well, I thank you for your assistance. Even if this time, it wasn't your turn." Artemis replied grinning. Then he kissed her. For a moment, it was almost as if the two shared consciousness. It was almost as though they were back in the time tunnel. Artemis noticed an overall warm feeling spread throughout him. Holly broke the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Holly silently wondered how she could allow herself to fall for a mud man, though Artemis Fowl II was no ordinary human. She tried to imagine what her great-grandfather Cupid would have said. Sometimes, Holly love chooses things for you, you may never understand it, but know this, true love, is the strongest magic in or under the world. His words echoed in her mind. Cupid had told her that when she was very young.

Holly looked into Artemis' eyes. They were mismatched, one brown, one blue, one fairy one human. Yet she could still get completely and hopelessly lost in them. It seemed almost symbolic. She smiled and the two sat down.

The two just stayed that way for a while, not saying anything, neither knew what time it was, or how long they had been sitting there. Holly realized that she had forgotten something important.

"Artemis, I almost forgot" the elf said quietly, reaching for the leather cord around her neck. "I don't need this anymore."

Artemis smiled slightly, taking the _memento_ in his outstretched hand. Artemis examined it closely. "Do you want to know something about yourself that always amazed me Holly?" Artemis asked her. He continued before she could answer. "Well, I am going to tell you anyway." Holly knew he was just being intentionally annoying. "You always knew that I could be a better person than I was, even before I myself knew, and to know _anything_ before me is quite an accomplishment."

Holly punched him lightly on the arm, "That was very humble of you Artemis Fowl." She told him sarcastically. She paused before she continued, "The sun will probably be up soon, we should get going before Butler wakes up, and realizes his charge has disappeared."

"You are probably right." Artemis sighed sadly. He stood and helped Holly to her feet. He hugged her, and they walked back to the car in silence.

Holly and Artemis arrived back at the manor just as the pre-dawn light became visible on the horizon. Artemis decided that they probably had about one and one half-hour left to sleep, not that he was much more tired than he had been before they left. Holly immediately fell asleep in her chair, and Artemis went back upstairs, sinking into unconsciousness after a few moments.

Holly woke with a start. Did that really happen? The elf asked herself. Or was I dreaming. Her hand automatically reached for the gold coin that was no longer around her neck. Holly grinned. Today would be a good day. Well, it would be interesting…

Artemis opened his eyes and looked around; he was tired, but did not mind. Artemis changed his clothes and ran down the stairs two at a time. Holly was sitting in the chair that she had slept in the night before, completely awake, and beaming. Artemis crossed the room in a few steps. He sat down next to her. Holly kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Artemis inquired grinning.

"It was for lots of reasons. Mostly because I wanted to see you smile without looking like a vampire."

Artemis' smile widened considerably. "We should probably try to contact Foaly. Do you think he's awake yet?" He asked.

"I would say that it's a possibility," said a familiar voice from a speaker on the wall. "He may have even had a chance to check all the monitors, including the ones watching Fowl Manor."

"Good morning Foaly." Artemis greeted the centaur calmly. "We were just about to call you."

"May I ask what on or under the Earth is going on here?" Foaly asked not sure whether to be happy or frustrated.

"If you are referring to me having regained my memories of the fairy people, then you have Holly, Qwan, and N°1 to thank." Artemis grinned.

"What did the demons do?" Holly asked.

"Oh yes, I told you that I would explain that, didn't I? Qwan and N°1 used their magic to make me regain my memories of the fairy people when I looked into the eyes of my true love." Artemis explained slowly.

Holly listened quietly, and when she caught the last two words she looked at Artemis who nodded, smiling, (He just could not seem to stop himself from doing that lately). Holly beamed and hugged Artemis.

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwweeeeee," Foaly said sarcastically. "That's adorable, but we still have a problem in case you all forgot."

Qwan's voice came through the speaker. "N°1 and I can help with that. But we need you both to come down here to section eight."

Artemis nodded. "That is not a problem; we will be there this afternoon."

"I'll call the others; they'll want to be here for this." Qwan said, and he cut the connection. Artemis and Holly exchanged looks.

The two just stood there for a moment silently reflecting on all that had just happened. Butler walked in quietly from the kitchen.

"So, would anyone care to explain to me how Artemis got his memories back?" He asked.

Together, Holly and Artemis filled Butler in on all that he had missed. When they were finished, Butler smiled and shook his head slowly. "I told you that you would get your memories back," he said "I told you and you didn't believe me."

**A/N: sorry for the wait, blame homework.**


	21. simultanious

The day went by quickly, and pretty soon it was time for Butler, Artemis, and Holly to go down to section eight. Butler grabbed his coat off the rack, and followed Artemis out the door. Holly followed behind them, shielded, just in case. The small group walked to the Bentley and drove to Terra in relative silence. Each was thinking about what the demons may have been planning. When they had arrived at the shuttle port, they found Minerva, just getting out of her car and the shuttle port employees talking nervously behind the front desk. Holly decided that now was a good time to unshield, and to walk in front. That way the people who worked there (who were still not quite used to the humans yet) would not be as nervous.

"Foaly called and told me that I could come if I wanted to." Minerva told them. "I'm so happy you got your memories back Artemis. That is wonderful!"

They made it to section eight without incident. Outside Foaly's laboratory area, they were greeted by mulch pacing outside the door, obviously waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey people!" Mulch said jumping up a little "Got your memories back I see Artemis."

"Yes I have" Artemis nodded.

"I am sure Holly is happy about that." Mulch added. Holly kicked him, but not too hard. Mulch opened the door and let the three of them in. "They're here." He called to everyone. Foaly crossed the room and shook Artemis' hand.

"Glad to have you back Artemis." The centaur told him, Artemis nodded. Qwan walked up beside Foaly.

"We should all probably go sit down; I have a feeling that this could take a while."

The group, which seemed to be slowly growing back to its full size made its way to the conference room, the one that was used to tell everyone about the mind wipe. There they met Doodah Day and N°1. Who greeted everyone on turn before sitting down again everyone took his or her place.

Qwan was at the head of the table, with N°1 to his right, then Doodah, and Mulch. Next to Mulch, Foaly had decided to put a picture of Commander Root; he would have wanted to be there. To Qwan's left was Foaly, then Butler, after Butler was Minerva, then Holly, and Artemis who was at the end of the table opposite Qwan

Qwan stood up. "I assume that we all know why we are here." He told them. "We are going to help Artemis and Holly. I thought that you would all like to be here for this." Everyone nodded his or her agreement. Qwan continued "I think, since this was N°1's idea, I will let my apprentice tell you what we are going to do." Qwan sat down, and N°1stood up, he stayed very calm as he spoke.

"Since a fairy can not live among the mud men, and a mud man obviously can't live among the people, my idea was to either make Artemis a fairy or Holly human"

Holly's eyes widened, and she went a bit pale. _I don't want to e a mud maid. I don't want to be a mud maid. I don't want to be a mud maid._ The elf thought over and over again. She was petrified, she thought of her friends, and her life in Haven City. Holly didn't know if she could give that up. But Artemis had a human family, and she couldn't ask him to live without them, she knew what it was like to lose your parents and wouldn't ever wish that on anyone.

Artemis told her.you_ have a family; I can't let you give that up! _Holly reminded him. 

N°1 could tell by the looks on their faces that the two were talking it over silently, and as always, they were disagreeing.

"I'll do it" they both said at once, Artemis and Holly met each other's eyes fiercely.

"No you won't!" they said together.

"And why not?" Artemis and Holly asked each other in unison.

"I won't let you!" The two said at the same time.

"Will you two ever agree on anything?" Mulch asked them interrupting their argument.

"No!" Holy and Artemis snapped at the dwarf. Doodah burst out laughing, Artemis glared at him icily. There was silence for a moment.

"Holly, I'll do it, I'll become a fairy, it's all right-" But he was interrupted.

"No Artemis it isn't alright, do you remember when we were fighting Sool, and I told you that I wasn't asking your permission, but telling you what was going to happen? Of course you do." The elf answered her own question. "I'm saying it again, you don't have a choice mud boy."

Complete silence, no one breathed. It all came down to will, who's will was stronger, Artemis', or Holly's? None of them were sure, and they wouldn't because a mad cackling at the door and a sickeningly familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hello, I hope I am not interrupting anything. I see you all started the party without me, I must say I am quite disappointed." Every face in the room turned toward the source of the voice. This would definitely complicate things a bit.


	22. a few minor wrinkles in the plan

"Sool" Mulch growled scathingly.

"Listen, all of you." The gnome commanded pulling out a Softnose Laser from behind his back. "There is enough power in this laser for one shot. You all know whom that shot is for."

_Oh! No. _Artemis thought, _Holly!_ The elf had defeated Ark Sool, and he was about to get his revenge. Artemis knew what he had to do. As the boy faded out of the visible spectrum, he remembered that none of his friends except for Butler even knew that he had magic. Well, they would find out in a moment wouldn't they?

Artemis positioned himself directly between Holly and Sool he only had one chance at this and he needed to position himself perfectly, if he was off, well he did not want to think of the alternative.

Sool raised his laser; everyone was so shocked and afraid to move that no one noticed Artemis Fowl's disappearance. Ark Sool pulled the trigger; Artemis was knocked off his feet by the blast someone screamed.

Butler, thinking quickly apprehended the mad gnome, while the others rushed to Holly's side, something had hit her, she had fallen. The elf opened her eyes, looked around for a moment and spoke.

"Why am I not dead?" she asked, looking around again, examining the faces around her. "And where is- Oh! No, Artemis!" She had spotted her friend on the floor a little ways away from her. The elf suddenly understood what must have happened. Artemis had moved in front of her at the last minute, but she should have seen him.  
Something was wrong here. She stood and walked over to him, the boy had moved farther than she had. Everyone gathered next to him.

"_Artemis Fowl"_ She practically screamed "how could you do something so completely idiotic? You're supposed to be a genius!"

Artemis looked up at his friends. Qwan seemed almost proud of him. N°1 and Doodah were frantic; Mulch was crying and trying to hide it. Holly looked close to tears. Foaly was shocked. Butler had run over as soon as he heard his charges name and was attempting to hide his nervousness. Artemis just shook his head a little and said, "It was my turn."

"But, how?" Doodah asked.

"Let's just say I have more magic than I let on." Artemis said, growing weaker by the second. "I'm afraid it will not save me this time though."

"No, it… it has to, you can't… you can't." Holly stuttered, her tears now falling unchecked. She couldn't say it. Her tears fell onto Artemis, soaking his shirt Artemis sat up and kissed her and than laid back down motionless. There was silence Holly looked down at the floor, she knew Artemis was dead. No one spoke for a moment, how could this happen? Why, when they were so close?

Suddenly, a deep red light filled the room until no one could see; when it disappeared Artemis opened his eyes, looked around questioningly, and sat up. Everyone stared, no one breathed. After a moment Artemis spoke.

"Would someone be so kind as to help me up?" he asked as if he had merely tripped and fallen. Qwan reached out his hand, Artemis took it and stood, but he was almost knocked over again by the force of Holly's embrace. She looked up at him and met his eyes.

"If you ever do anything that stupid again I will kill you myself."

"This is wonderful and all," Mulch interrupted, "But how are you alive?" 

"Yes, that is a good question." Foaly commented he glanced at Artemis as though the boy would have the answer.

Artemis shook his head and shrugged. "I never thought that I would say this, and I've said it far too much lately, but I don't know," He looked at Qwan, and of course, so did every other set of eyes in the room. Even Sool who was still tied to a chair, looked toward the demon warlock

Qwan nodded. "Yes, I know why our human friend is still alive." He said. "It was the magic of true love that saved Artemis." He turned to the genius. "You were willing to give your life to save her. Am I right in assuming that a few short years ago, the thought of making such a sacrifice under any circumstances would have never crossed your mind?" Artemis nodded silently, taking in this new information. Qwan continued. "It also helps that Holly is related to Cupid."

"Wait." Sool called. "You mean to say that Holly Short is in love with a mud man?" no one decided to honor his question with a reply.

N°1 raised his hands into the air as if to get back everyone's attention. There was silence. "I believe we still have one more matter of business to attend to." He said everyone sat down again. Butler kept an eye on Sool.

"So who's gonna change?" Doodah asked with anticipation.

"Holly, if you really want to be the one to change, I will not object any further" Artemis said to everyone's surprise.

"Yes Artemis it is," Holly said with finality.

N°1 turned to face Qwan, who nodded and stood and motioned for Holly to do the same. Holly walked to where they were standing. Mulch snapped a picture. Foaly glared at him to show that this was not the correct place or time.

"Well, if we are never going to see her as a fairy again, I want a picture." Mulch told the centaur defiantly.

The two demons danced in a circle, chanting. Artemis was reminded of their trip to Hybras. Green light surrounded Holly and she could no longer be seen. For about five minutes no one spoke, no one moved, except of course for the two demon warlocks still chanting and dancing in a circle around Holly, the source of the light. When the light faded, the demons stopped dancing and chanting. There stood Holly, completely human. She smiled and thanked the warlocks for their help. Artemis stood and crossed the room to where Holly was standing. He hugged her tightly for a moment Holly beamed.

Artemis took a moment to examine her appearance. She was now dressed in jeans and a plain white top Her height, and her ears were now reminiscent of a woman about Artemis' age, other than that, Holly looked exactly the same as she had a few minutes ago.

Holly asked for a mirror. When Holly saw her reflection, she said nothing, but merely nodded. No one questioned her.

Artemis sat down, thinking for a moment contemplating the night's events, without saying a word. Then he stood up and turned to Holly and asked urgently. "Holly how old are you?"

Holly was slightly confused but answered nonetheless. "I am ninety five years old, but to you hat would be about twenty-two in a half since fairies- oh no!" Artemis nodded.

"Fairies age slower than humans, you'll outlive me by hundreds of years,"

A/N: what did you think? Sorry about the wait.


	23. taking an iron to the wrinkles

**A/N: wow, do you want to know something weird? I didn't even realize how close to the end we were. This is the last chapter my wonderful readers, I honestly hope that you like the ending.**

"So… what now?" Doodah asked. "Does that mean we're just gonna give up?"

"No," Foaly said. "We've worked too hard to just give up."

"What are we going to do about it then?" Holly asked sadly. Artemis put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Sool laughed, and everyone ignored him.

"We could ask Cupid." Qwan suggested. There was silence for a moment no one blinked.

"He's still alive?" Artemis asked incredulously. Everyone except Butler and Sool (who was still laughing.) nodded.

"Yes," Qwan told the humans, "Cupid has been one of my best friends since before the war with the humans, of course, he was only an apprentice back then."

"Hold on!" Holly interrupted. "I've got him on speed dial." Everyone waited as Holly dialed; she put the communicator on speaker.

"Holly!" Cupid answered excitedly. "I've been watching you in my crystal ball. Don't worry, I'll be right over." And with that, he hung up.

There was a flash of light in the corner, and Cupid appeared, He like Holly had red hair, nut brown skin and Hazel eyes. Though Cupid looked much older than Holly, Artemis thought that in human years he would be about sixty. Artemis was not surprised to find that he looked nothing like the Cupid that humans may see on television. He shook Qwan's hand and hugged Holly. Smiling all the time, he walked over to Artemis, and shook his hand.

"Hello Artemis." He greeted Artemis merely nodded, not questioning the fact that Cupid knew his name.

The elf turned to face everyone. "As I said before, I have been watching, so I am not going to ask why you called." He told them. "I will tell you that I have already solved your problem."

"Really?" Holly asked. "How?"

"I knew this was going to happen." Cupid told them all, still smiling at his own brilliance. "As soon as Holly fell in love with Artemis Fowl, I knew that she would outlive him by hundreds of years. So I cast a spell, that when she kissed him for the first time, he would gain a fairy life span."

Qwan gave Holly's great-grandfather a high-five "Good thinking!" he said.

Holly and Artemis exchanged glances. Holly burst out laughing. Artemis chuckled and shook his head.

"If there is nothing else, I really should be going." Cupid said hugging Holly again. He shook everyone's hand, and was gone in another flash of light.

"I guess this is really good-bye." Foaly said walking up to Artemis and Holly. The centaur hugged Holly and shook Artemis' hand. "Call us you two, keep us posted."

"And if there is ever a crisis?" Holly asked.

"We'll call you." Mulch said grinning.

"You'd better." Holly told them.

**EPILOUGE (one year later)**

Trouble Kelp knocked on the automatic doors of Foaly the centaur's operations booth. He waited patiently for a moment before the doors slid open and he quickly (such a disaster was hard to keep secret from the LEP). Commander Trouble Kelp crossed the room as the centaur turned to face him.

"What are you doing here Trouble?" Foaly said grinning.

"Foaly, where is Holly Short?" Trouble demanded quickly, ignoring the use of his first name instead of his rank.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Foaly said seriously.

"Don't play dumb, I know you know where she is. I went to her house today to tell her about a case, but she doesn't live there anymore. So I went to check the LEP city records to see where she lives now, and there was no record of a Holly short ever living in Haven City." He paused for a moment. "You removed her file, no one else has the ability to do that."

"Well I must say that I am flattered" Foaly replied suppressing a whinny as he watched Kelp's face go a little red with anger. "But I do not know a Holly Short."

"Don't you-" Trouble started but he was interrupted.

"I _do_ however have a friend who may be able to help you though." Foaly continued.

"Oh really?" Trouble asked not buying it, "What's the catch?"

"Well, she's a mud girl…" Foaly replied.

"What?" Trouble asked not even trying to hide his surprise.

"Yes her name is Holly Fowl, she's a P.I. in Dublin, I believe you may have met her partner and husband Artemis Fowl in fact you may have met her before as well." Foaly was grinning.

"Donkey are you trying to tell me that Holly Short married Artemis Fowl?" the Commander asked incredulously. The centaur merely nodded.

"_The_ Artemis Fowl… The evil one?" Trouble asked skeptically.

"He isn't evil anymore, but yes Holly told me that when you found out I was to tell you that she says 'hello' and give you this." He pulled out a manila folder from a drawer.

"What's this?" He asked slowly.

"What does it look like? It's a case file and inside is the identity of the culprit, evidence and anything else you may need to know. Artemis and Holly solved it and set this to me as soon as Artemis realized that this case was to much for you and that you would be asking Holly for help."

"Is she happy?" Trouble asked after a moment.

"Happier than I've ever seen her."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed my story, I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing and reading this story. I'll have more, but probably none this long. **


End file.
